El Misterio del Caballero del Fenix
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Dos reyes enfermos, Ellos enamorados de los caballeros del reino contrario,ellas dispuestas ha hacer cualquier cosa por su padre.. Nueva Historia.. Capitulo VI, Al fiiin!.. KK, AM, MS...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno mis niñas (os), aqui les traigo un nuevo fics, esta vez es una idea original mia de mi propiedad asi ke espero ke lo disfruten... **_

_**Esto es un universo alterno y tendra de todas las parejas, pero obviamente mas concentrada en mi favorita ke es Kenshin y Kaoru n.n ...Pero para las que deseen otro tipo de parejas le tenemos Sano/Meg y Misao/Aoshi XDDD  
**_

_**Bueno les tengo otro capitulo de Casi Perfecto, pero como soy malita les hare sufrir un pokito antes de subirselos jajajajaja **_

_**Pero a cambio les dejo esta historia que recien estoy empezando a escribir, aunke ya la tengo mas ke armada en mi cabeza jojojo **_

_**Ke mas les puedo decir... Solo ke Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece snif... aunke kiero a un kenshin pa miiiiii T.T**_

_**aqui les dejo el prologo y nos vemos abajito...**_

_**datos varios:**_

**negrita: mis comentarios (aunke no creo ke haga muchos XD)**

_cursiva: dialogos._

--------------------&&&&&&&&&&-------- cambios de escena o de personajes XDDD

_**sin mas que decir los dejo con el prologo -...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**El misterio del Caballero del fénix.**_

**Prologo.**

En un reino muy lejano, una hermosa mujer de profundos ojos azules se encontraba dando a luz a su tercer hijo, el padre estaba en una habitación contigua junto a sus dos pequeñas hijas, Megumi y Misao, de 3 y 2 años respectivamente, estaba muy nervioso ya que el parto de su esposa Tokio era muy complicado y temía por la salud de ella y de su hijo.

La lluvia arreciaba contra las ventanas del castillo donde esta pequeña familia se encontraba esperando. Los truenos y relámpagos hacían temblar las ventanas de tan antiguo hogar, presagiando un terrible desastre.

---------------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&----------------------------

En un gran lago, cercano al castillo, una hermosa hada de la naturaleza, miraba las altas torres del castillo entristecida, sabia lo que ahí iba a pasar y el dolor de perder a tan amada hermana le provocaba mucho dolor. Pero la naturaleza ha pedido que sea devuelta a la tierra y así debe ser.

Lentamente el hada se dirigió al castillo del gran rey Hajime Saito, para recibir en sus brazos a quien seria su ultima y mas cercana sobrina., quien heredaría todos los poderes de su madre y por ende, debía ser entrenada en las artes de la magia.

----------------------------------------&&&&&&&&---------------------------------

En el castillo, gritos de dolor rompen el silencio junto con los truenos que se oyen afuera asustando a las pequeñas Megumi y Misao, querían ir donde su madre pero aun no se les estaba permitido ir con ella, ya que traía al mundo a su pequeño hermanito.

En un minuto se termino de escuchar los gritos desgarradores de la mujer de largo cabello azabache, y se oyo, por el castillo, segundos despues el llanto de el pequeño ser que nació entre truenos y dolor y sin saber marcando el destino de todo aquel reino y el de su familia.

Una de las matronas que ayudaron al parto de la señora del lugar, salió presurosa en dirección al salón donde la esperaba el rey y sus pequeñas hijas.

-_ Mi señor, debo felicitarlo, acaba de tener una hermosa niña_.-dijo la mujer algo preocupada por la respuesta del rey, ya que se esperaba que el recién nacido fuera un varón, el heredero al trono de su reino.

- _Una niña_.- dijo sorprendido el monarca de ojos dorados.- _¿Cómo esta mi mujer?_.-pregunto luego de algunos segundos.

- _Siento decirle señor, que la reina Tokio esta muy mal, perdió demasiada sangre en el parto y con las complicaciones de este no sabemos si resistirá._- dijo angustiada la mujer al ver el rostro del rey

- _Quiero verla, necesito estar con mi mujer.-_ dijo el rey demasiado triste viendo luego a sus hijas llorar por presentir que su madre se iría pronto.

- _Si mi señor, por favor pase_.- dijo la anciana mujer quedándose con las niñas unos momentos.

---------------------------------&&&&&&&&&&.-----------------------------

A las afueras del castillo, la hermosa hada que protegía el lago, se encontraba mirando las imponentes murallas de este, sabiendo que quedaba poco tiempo para ver por ultima vez a su hermana y proteger a la pequeña que acababa de nacer.

Entro en el castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones reales, donde encontraría a su hermana y a su sobrina, heredera del gran poder de la naturaleza.

Encontró al rey llorando al lado de la cama de su esposa, al ver el rostro afligido de tan frió hombre, el cual jamas mostraba sus sentimietnos frnte a nada ni nadie, pero que en ese momento lloraba amargas lagrimas al ver morir a su mas grande amor, a la que practicamente era su luz, solo pudo sonreír y darle algo de descanso a todos aquellos que se encontraban en la habitación, para así poder hablar con su hermana que ya partía hacia otro mundo.

Levemente movió su varita dejando que un has de luz cubriera por completo al castillo haciendo que todos los que habitaban allí durmieran. Al ver esto cumplido se acercó a la cama de su moribunda hermana despertándola levemente.

- _Mi querida y amada Tokio, es hora de partir._- dijo el hada de ojos negros como la noche.

- _Lo se querida hermana, ya mis fuerzas se acaban, pero no deseo dejar abandonada a mi pequeña hija, a mi Kaoru._- dijo la mujer de ojos azules.

- _No te preocupes, que yo la cuidare y protegeré, mal que mal es también parte nuestra._- dijo sonriendo tristemente la hada.

- _Lo se Tomoe, solo desearía poder ver crecer a mis hijas, pero se que a todas les espera un destino muy bello._

- _Así es querida Tokio, y yo velare por su seguridad_.

-_ Lo sé hermana, es hora de partir, mi hija ya tiene todos mis poderes y me quedan solo algunos minutos de vida, desearía despedirme de mi querido Hajime.-_ dijo Tokio sonriendo tristemente.

- _Por supuesto, iré con mis sobrinas, a tratar que su dolor sea menor y que se vayan con un hermoso recuerdo sin culpar a la pequeña Kaoru.-_ después de decir ello la hermosa hada de ojos y cabello tan negro como la noche, se convirtió en un hermoso gato blanco y salió de la habitación, quitando el hechizo que cubría a todo el castillo.

- _Mi amado esposo._- dijo débilmente Tokio.

- _Tokio, por favor no me dejes, debes estar conmigo, que haré sin ti._- decía angustiado el rey

-_ Serás un excelente padre mi amor, y reinaras este basto territorio con amor y paciencia. Solo prométeme que cuidaras a nuestra pequeña Kaoru, sabes que ella heredó mi condición, entrénala en las artes de ka defensa. Nuestras dos pequeñas son valientes pero su destino esta en otro lugar, y la pequeña Kaoru Será una gran guerrera.-_ dijo sonriendo Tokio al ver el futuro que le deparaba a sus hijas.

_- Te prometo que cuidare a nuestras hijas y las amare por sobre todo_.

- _Muchas gracias, mi amado rey, fui muy feliz a tu lado, y mi corazón y alma siempre serán tuyos, ahora dame un ultimo beso para poder dirigirme a descansar y a formar parte de la naturaleza_.- dijo la hermosa mujer.

Lentamente el rey se fue agachando para poder besar a su mujer, suavemente rozó sus labios bebiendo el ultimo suspiro de una de las reinas más hermosas existentes hasta ese minuto, una de las princesas de los bosques, su querida Tokio. Al levantar el rostro, vio como ella descansaba placidamente ya sin preocupaciones, volviendo su alma a formar parte de esa naturaleza que ella estaba destinada a cuidar y proteger pero por amor a un humano, abandono esa tarea y se convirtió en humana.

El rey lentamente se alejó de su esposa, luego de cubrir su bello rostro con la suave seda de las sabanas y se dirigió a la pequeña cuna donde descansaba su hija menor, el ultimo regalo que le dejó su amada mujer. Al tomar a la niña entre sus brazos, la pequeña bebe, abrió sus profundos ojos azules, tan atrayentes como el color del mar, que lo miraban sin temor alguno, como sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, tratando de consolar de alguna manera a su padre, que dejaba salir gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos dorados.

--------------------&&&&&&&&&&&-------------------

Mientras con las niñas se encontraba el blanco gatito que consolaba a las pequeñas de sus interminables llantos, sabían que ya nunca más verían a su madre, porque se había ido, pero al tener a tan tierno gatito, solo se preocuparon por su pequeña hermanita que pronto su padre les presentaría.

La lluvia seguía cayendo en todo el reino, era como si los cielos siguieran lamentándose de la muerte de una de sus hijas, que al fin volvía a ser una con ella, un rey de fríos ojos, lloraba por la muerte de su esposa, mientras sostenía fuertemente a una pequeña niña de mirada azul, que con un sentido muy desarrollado trataba de consolar a su padre.

Como dicen, cuando alguien muere otro ser nace en este mundo para ocupar su lugar con una nueva misión...

------------------------------------------------------

En un reino vecino, otro rey, llamado Hiko Himura, perdía a su esposa por culpa de una extraña fiebre, dejándolo solo con su pequeño hijo Kenshin de 5 años. El cual ya habia empezado a entrenar en el arte de la espada y se caracterizaba por su cabello rojo como el fuego y sus ojos dorados.

La muerte rondaba por todas partes, quitando el lazo de unión entre dos reinos que anteriormente eran hermanos gracias a la amistad de las dos reinas, pero ahora sin ellas, los reyes para cubrir su dolor se enfrascaron en una guerra sin razón aparente, por una mina de piedras preciosas que estaba en la mita del limite entre los dos reinos.

Hiko y Hajime, ambos dos reyes muy poderosos, decidieron declararse la guerra por esa riqueza que estaba incrustada entre las montañas, protegida por la naturaleza.

La guerra fue cruenta, separando a los padres de sus hijos, ya que los dos reyes estaban en constante batalla. El príncipe Kenshin creció junto con sus dos amigos de noble cuna, Aoshi Shinomori y Sanosuke Sagara, los cuales eran primos lejanos del príncipe. Los tres se adiestraron con los más grandes maestros del arte de la guerra, ya que sabían que ellos tarde o temprano iban a hacerse cargo de la eterna guerra entre los reinos anteriormente amigos.

En el reino de los Saito tres niñas crecían tranquilamente, la mayor Megumi tenia un extraño don para sanar, la que seguía Misao, era tan curiosa que podía descubrir algo en muy pocos minutos de habérselo pedido, y la menor la pequeña Kaoru, era la que entrenaba con las armas con el mejor guerrero que había en el reino cuando su padre no estaba.

Las tres princesas a pesar de la falta de su madre, se sentían queridas y protegidas por todo el reino. Su padre las protegía como el mas fiel perro guardián, especialmente a la pequeña Kaoru, que tenia por costumbre irse al bosque a vagabundear, en donde su tia la entrenaba en las artes de la magia. Pronto la pequeña Kaoru era prácticamente toda una guerrera, pero sin dejar de ser una hermosa y tierna chica, que con su largo cabello negro azabache y ojos azules hacia alegrar al reino.

El destino tiene muchas vueltas, es verdad, y esta historia recien comienza, la vida esta en constante cambio, y el tiempo pasa dejando su huella y rastro en las personas, cosas y animales, sin que muchas veces se tome en cuenta...

Esta historia les parecerá extraña, incluso yo que la estoy escribiendo, a veces me es muy difícil saber si es producto de mi imaginación o un simple recuerdo que se debate en mi mente por salir... Juzguen ustedes..

El amor, el odio y la venganza se entremezclan, pero ustedes sabrán que muchas veces las apariencias engañan y más de lo que nosotros creemos

Solo espero que ustedes se den cuenta de la verdad dentro de esta humilde historia que les presento...

Continuara...

* * *

_**Bueno que les puedo decir, espero simplemente que les guste, porque la idea em gusto, Espero sus comentarios, criticas, saludos, aportes, etc, etc, etc... asi que dejen REVIEWS! **_

_**Saludos pa la dani, para la verito y en fin pa todas (os) que leen mis historias...**_

_**besos a todos**_

_**matta ne... :P**_

_**En fin FELIZ DIA INTERNACIONAL DE LA MUJER A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE AKIP! nn **_

_**miembro de las 3DVG xddddd **_


	2. Capitulo I

**_Holaaaaaaaaa! como estan todas (os), espero que bien, lo prometido es deuda asi que aki esta el primer capitulo de el misterio del caballero del fenix... Sip esta histotia es enterita mia de mi propiedad asi ke lo unico ke no lo son, son los personajes ke ya saben no me pertenecen (para mi desgracia u.u)..._**

**_Mmmm en ke iba, pues aer esta historia NO ES YAOI, NO LEO, NI ESCRIBO YAOI ME CARGAAAAAAA! emmmm perdon :P luego entenderan el porke del sumario jajajja_**

**_Bueno espero ke disfruten este capitulo, porke en verdad yo me rei demaciado escribiendolo..._**

**_Ya saben nos vemos abajo..._**

**negrita: mis comentarios.**

_cursiva: dialogos varios._

**_Sin mas que decir, nos vemos abajito n.n _**

**

* * *

**

**_El Misterio del Caballero del Fenix_ **  


**CAPITULO I**

Los años pasaron rápidamente en estos dos reinos y ambos habían entrado en una especie de tregua ya que los reyes estaban bastante mayores como para poder pelear libremente, además de que las obligaciones en sus propios territorios los llamaban hace mucho...

Ustedes se preguntaran cuantos años pasaron para que este par de tercos decidieran descansar un poco, pues 17 años. Si como lo leen, 17 años de constantes escaramuzas entre estos dos reinos, ni quien los aguante.

Ambos reyes, debido a su edad y ya cansados de pelear decidieron descansar durante un tiempo, ya que ambos estaban enfermos sin que el otro lo supiera.

Al llegar el rey Saito a su castillo, precedido por las trompetas de su reino y con las banderas con su escudo flameando en lo alto de las astas, se encontró con sus tres hermosas hijas que lo esperaban en la entrada de castillo. La mayor Megumi de 22 años, se encontraba seria parada con su vestido color rojo y su largo cabello negro suelto, mientras sus ojos castaños y sus labios carnosos y rojos como el carmín le sonreían a su padre. A su lado se encontraba su hermana Misao de 20 años, con sus grandes ojos verdes y larga trenza, vestía simplemente un sencillo vestido verde claro que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Y al lado de esta ultima se encontraba la menor de las tres hermosas princesas, la pequeña Kaoru, que con su vestido azul oscuro del mismo color de sus hipnotizantes ojos, sonreía abiertamente a su padre mientras corría a su encuentro. Las tres hermanas eran diferentes pero a la vez estaban unidas por un gran afecto hacia su padre y hacia su pueblo.

Megumi era la que se preocupaba por tener los vestidos más hermosos, Misao, por querer tener la mayor cantidad de joyas que existieran para su colección y Kaoru, bueno que puedo decir de ella, solo le gustaban las armas y tenia una gran cantidad de estas.

Su padre al ver a sus tres ángeles que lo miraban con profundo cariño, les sonrió simplemente, bajándose del caballo las abrazó muy fuertemente, sabiendo que su salud en ese minuto estaba mas bien delicada.

-_Padre, Bienvenido_.-dijo Megumi haciendo una reverencia que sus dos hermanas repitieron antes de tirarse a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-_Mis pequeñas niñas, veo que cada día están mas grandes y hermosas. Pero vamos a dentro, que esperamos._

-_Claro que si padre, hay un festín esperando por ti y por tus guerreros._- dijo Misao sonriendo entrando al castillo para empezar la fiesta.

Kaoru se quedó un poco relegada atrás, ya que se le quedó viendo a su padre fijamente mientras subía las largas escaleras del palacio, un presentimiento, algo no estaba completamente bien en su padre y eso lo sabia, su sexto sentido le indicaba ello, sin importar la aparente frialdad con la que Saito trataba a sus hijas, ella sabia que las amaba por sobre todas las cosas. En sus ojos azules hubo un destello dorado, que a los que la miraban los dejó impactados.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras para estar a la altura de sus hermanas y su padre, entrando al gran salón donde un gran festín los esperaba y la suave música de la orquesta los acompañaría.

-----------------------------&&&&&&&&---------------------------------

En un vecino reino, un rey gallardo de por si, a pesar de su edad, entraba en el castillo ante la atenta mirada de su pueblo. En la entrada del castillo lo esperaba su hijo y los mejores amigos de este.

Hiko Himura, entró campante en el reino, a pesar de que estaban en una suerte de empate con el vecino reino. Mas, al ver a su hijo ahí parado, con sus ojos dorados refulgiendo a más no poder se sintió orgulloso de tener un heredero fuerte y poderoso que iría a continuar la guerra con ese hombre, con Saito, porque de algo estaba seguro y era que ya no podría seguir peleando, no cuando estaba enfermo.

El príncipe Kenshin saludo escuetamente a su padre, aun sin entender el porque de esa guerra, pero aun así dispuesto a dar lo mejor de si en ese momento, pero antes había que celebrar la llegada de su padre y del ejercito.

-_Kenshin, que crees que le pasa al rey?. Ha estado muy extraño estos últimos días_ –dijo Sano.

-_En realidad no lo se, ha mandado a llamar a sus consejeros y médicos, pero no me a informado nada de sus padecimientos, pero creo que nosotros vamos a tener que tomar el mando de sus ejércitos e ir a la batalla que se aproxima._

_-Yo también lo creo, queridos amigos _–dijo el cubito de hielo... mmm perdón Aoshi

-_Entonces tendremos que entrenar con más ahínco no es verdad?_ –dijo Sano medio desganado.

-_Así es Sanosuke_. –dijo Kenshin mirando la puesta de sol que en ese minuto ocurría.

--------------------------&&&&&&&----------------------------

-_Padre, que te sucede _–dijo una hermosa chica de ojos azules.

-_Nada mi pequeña Kaoru, solo estoy cansado por tantas peleas _–dijo Saito mientras volvía a acostarse en la gran cama.

-_A mi no me pueden engañar como a mis hermanas, sabes muy bien que puedo ver que algo te afecta, por favor dime que sucede, para así poder ayudarte._

_-La edad mi niña, y un malestar que aun no identifico que es, Y me temo aun más no poder volver al campo de batalla._

_-Padre mío, si así lo deseas yo tomare tu lugar._ –dijo Kaoru con una mirada seria y decidida.

_-No mi niña tu y tus hermanas deben casarse y darme hermosos nietos, sus esposos se encargaran de defender nuestro reino_ –dijo Saito mirando la cara cada vez mas disgustada de su hija menor.

_-¡Pues yo no me pienso casar con quizás que idiota que me elijas padre y tampoco permitiré que mis hermanas pasen por tal destino!_ –dijo furiosa Kaoru.

_-Pues yo aquí soy el rey Kaoru y tu y tus hermanas tendrán que obedecerme, ya que sus prometidos vendrán a conocerlas muy pronto._

_-Antes muerta que casarme con un desconocido padre, con alguien a quien no amo._- dijo Kaoru saliendo de la habitación de su padre en dirección a su alcoba donde se encontró a sus dos hermanas.

-_¿Qué sucede Kaoru?._-preguntó curiosa Misao al ver la expresión de su hermana menor.

-_Pues que papa sigue con la idea de casarnos con quizás que idiotas _–respondió enojada nuestra princesa.- _Y aun mas me anuncia tan campante que nuestros prometidos vienen en camino al castillo para fijar la fecha de la boda._

-_Yo no deseo casarme con nadie_ –dijo Megumi un poco nerviosa-.

-_Pues créanme que yo no me casare y le haré la vida insoportable a quien mi padre me haya elegido._- dijo Kaoru con una mirada traviesa,- _y si ustedes quieren también se las haré a sus prometidos._

_-¡Hermana, vas a desafiar a nuestro padre!_ –dijo sorprendida Megumi.

-_Pues solo les mostrare como va a ser su futura esposa nada mas, nadie se mete con mi familia y menos aun para comprometernos._

_-Jajajajajjaa, ya quiero ver la cara de esos hombres cuando vean a mi querida hermanita _–dijo Misao sonriendo traviesamente-. _Y te doy todo mi permiso para que espantes al mío._

-_Pues si el mío es feo, te doy también todo mi permiso pequeña_.-dijo Megumi sonriendo a sus hermanas menores.

-_Pues bien este es el plan, déjenmelo todo en mis manos..._

Así Kaoru se quedó conversando con sus hermanas, mientras estas se reían al ver el plan que tenia su hermana para deshacerse de sus prometidos.

Al día siguiente llegaron tres caravanas, de los tres nobles que su padre había decidido que serian sus novios y prometidos.

De la primera caravana salió un hombre de unos 30 años vestido con una especie de túnica de color verde lima y un turbante en su cabeza, era bastante **(Na: mmmm como decirlo mmm)** obeso y se cansaba rápidamente.

De la segunda, salió un hombre un poco mas joven con un gran bigote y el pelo negro largo. Iba vestido de azul con unas franjas amarillas en la tela de su túnica.

Finalmente el tercer hombre que bajo, tendría alrededor de 25 años, sus ojos eran azules, y no estaba tan mal, de no ser por la gran verruga que tenia en el rostro y el pelo grasoso demostrando que hace muuuuchooo tiempo que no se había bañado.

Los tres nobles se presentaron ante el rey mostrando los grandes regalos que traían para las princesas, que se quedaron sorprendidas ante la fealdad de sus prometidos, y solo le echaron una mirada a Kaoru, sus dos hermanas mayores para darle su asentimiento de que diera inicio a su plan.

_-Es un placer tenerlos con nosotros príncipes_ –dijo Saito una vez que se pararon.

-_El placer es todo nuestro majestad, de poder conocer a sus hermosas hijas_.- dijo el gordito

-_Megumi, ven acércate, el es Hassan, será tu prometido.-_ dijo Saito una vez que Megumi se acerco a su padre.

_-He traído hermosos regalos para usted rey y para su hija, mi prometida.-_ dijo el del bigote, haciendo sentir su mal aliento.

-_Misao, el duque Federico me ha pedido tu mano y yo he aceptado gustoso._

-_Mi lord, espero que vuestra hija sea tan educada como las otras dos._

_-Sueña._ –dijo en un murmullo Kaoru

-_Kaoru, el príncipe Wenceslao _**(NA: siiiiiii es demasiad ridículo pero ke se le va a hacer XD**), _espero que te comportes como debe ser_.- dijo Saito sabiendo que su hija menor tramaba algo.

_-Por supuesto padre, es un placer conocerlos_ –dijo simplemente haciendo una reverencia pero sonriendo para sus adentros porque a esos tres le iba a ser la vida un infierno.

El día pasó sin mayor novedad, con los tres prometidos conversando y comiendo todo lo que se les ponía enfrente. Las tres princesas solos los miraban con cara de asco, tratando de disimular ante su padre lo que realmente sentían, sin darles mucho resultado, pero esos hombres al estar tan ebrios, ni cuenta se dieron de lo que sus bellas prometidas sentían.

Kaoru solo sonreía traviesamente mientras ella solo tomaba un poco de agua al igual que sus hermanas. Sabia lo que les tenia deparados a esos tres trogloditas que su padre les había impuesto por novios, con el pequeño "obsequio" que había puesto en la comida que les iban a servir a ellos, con eso no los verían por lo menos hasta dentro de dos días .

Unos días después, cuando **(mmm como decirle de una manera sutil)** el laxante dejo de hacer efecto, los tres prometidos salieron de emmm los baños a buscar a las 3 princesas que ya para esos días tenían todo un plan trazado para hacer la vida de cuadritos a sus "amados novios".

-_Mis señores, que les había pasado, hace mucho tiempo que no los veíamos _–decía Kaoru sonriendo dulcemente.

-_Al parecer algo nos hizo mal en el festín que vuestro padre hizo en nuestro honor._- respondió el prometido de Kaoru.

-_Oh, cuando lo siento mis señores, y nosotras que esperábamos con tanta ansia el poder salir a cabalgar con ustedes_ –dijo Misao astutamente.

-_Pues ahora estamos mucho mejor, asi que podemos ir a dar un paseo a caballo_.- dijo Hassan.

_-Que esperamos, entonces, vamos, los caballos están ya ensillados_ –dijo sonriendo Megumi.

-_Vamos_.-dijo Federico **(NA: No me puedo aguantar jajajajajajajajaja leo ese nombre y me rió XDDDDDDD)**

Así las tres princesas y sus prometidos salieron a cabalgar por los grandes prados del rey. Ellas tratando de ser todas unas damas solo cabalgaban suavemente, pero en un momento las tres se miraron rápidamente, y se sentaron a la usanza de los hombres y gritaron:

-_¡Carreraaaaaaaaaaaaas de caballos! –_saliendo las tres a galope dejando atrás a los 3 adefe... emm perdón a los 3 hombres tosiendo por la nube de polvo que las chicas levantaron al salir tan rápido corriendo con los caballos. Dejándolos como verdaderos empolvados de tierra.

Fue entonces cuando decidieron seguirlas, espolonearon los caballos y estos se pararon en dos patas antes de salir a pleno galope en persecución de las tres princesas, que ya prácticamente ni su rastro se veía.

Luego de una larga carrera, cuando al fin regresaron al castillo, las princesas rápidamente saltaron de sus caballos y se dirigieron supuestamente hacia al castillo, pero se ocultaron para ver que pasaba cuando los tres hombres trataran de bajarse de los caballos.

Al entrar los caballos de los prometidos, al establo, los tres intentaron infructuosamente poder bajar de estos, pero por mas que intentaban no lograban, pararse de la silla de montar, causando la risa colectiva de todos los pajes presentes ahí.

_-Pero que demonios esta pasando, no puedo pararme de esta maldita silla de montar_ –decía Hassan molesto.

-A_l parecer han echado pegamento en nuestras sillas de montar y no podemos bajar_ –decía Federico.

-_Y que haremos, no podemos estar aquí sentados para siempre_. –decía el tercer hombre.

-_No lo se, la única solución que le veo posible es que nos saquemos los pantalones y así poder salir_ –decía Hassan.

-_Esta bien, solo espero que nadie nos vea _–decía Federico, intentando salir de los pantalones para poder al fin bajarse del maldito caballo.

-_Jojojojojo, creo Kao chan que esta a sido una idea genial_. –decía Megumi riendo a carcajada limpia al igual que el resto de las hermanas y sirvientes que habían sido llamados por ellas a ver tamaño espectáculo.

-_Jajajaja, Si hermanita, creo que te superaste con esta ultima_.- se reía Misao mientras daba vueltas en el suelo de la risa **(Onda a lo chii XDD)**

-_Hay hermanas, y eso no saben lo que les espera, vengan, vamos a buscar a nuestras "mascotas", para tener una linda tarde jejejeje. Creo que pronto nuestros prometidos huirán de nosotras tres y papá no insistirá más en imponernos novios._- dijo Kaoru sonriendo maléficamente pensando en su próximo plan.

Los príncipes pasaron una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida, al salir del establo en calzoncillos mientras una gran multitud los esperaba afuera riéndose a carcajadas de su vestimenta y su situación. Los tres hombres corrieron rápidamente por el amplio parque que rodeaba al castillo, prácticamente desnudos, dándole también a Kaoru otra idea para rematar a esos tres tipos que su padre les había impuesto.

El rey Saito veía todo esto desde una ventana del gran castillo, riendo a carcajada de la situación de los tres jóvenes, sin pudiendo aguantarse, sospechando de quien era la autora de estos pequeños accidentes y travesuras.

Esa noche, la más joven de las princesas, se dirigía rápidamente en su caballo al pueblo, tenia que ir a buscar unas cosas que había encargado a sus amigos plebeyos.

-_Hola, tienen todo listo?_ –preguntó la hermosa chica de ojos azules.

-_Claro que si Kao¿Cuándo te hemos fallado? _–dijo una muchacha de ojos y cabellos castaños.

-_Muchas gracias Okon, no sé que haría sin ustedes._

-_Pues cuéntanos, es verdad que tu padre las prometió en matrimonios a tres hombres horribles y mas encima creídos?_

–_Pues como lo oyes es la verdad, así que digamos que estoy haciendo de las más para hacerles un poco la vida imposible –_sonrió maliciosamente.

-_Jajajaja me alegro, por lo menos no tendremos reyes horribles._

-_Asi es, bueno ya me voy, dile a Yahiko que lo necesito para dentro de una semana, espero que para esa fecha ya se hayan ido esos tres tontos._

-_De acuerdo princesa, cuídate y ojalá que pronto se vayan esos tres _–decía Okon riendo a mas no poder por las travesuras de Kaoru.

--------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&----------------------

La noche dio paso a una brillante mañana de primavera, el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor en el reino de Hiko Himura, donde el príncipe practicaba con su katana en la sala de entrenamientos. Mientras sus dos mejores amigos, veían sus rápidos y precisos movimientos de espada.

-_Vamos Kenshin no crees que exageras en entrenar tanto_ –decía Sano con su típico hueso de pescado en los labios.

-_Si Kenshin, vamos a divertirnos por ahí, vámonos de caza _–decía Aoshi **(Siiiiii yo tb estoy impresionada O.O )**

-_Ya les dije que no, tengo que practicar, mi padre cada día esta más débil por esa enfermedad y tendré que tomar el mando de sus ejércitos e ir a la batalla contra el rey Saito._

-_Si lo sabemos pero tienes solo 22 años, no puedes estar entrenando todo el dia amigo_ –decía Sano aun echado sobre una silla.

-_Ya se que edad tengo, no tienes que repetírmelo a cada rato, pero no deseo salir en este momento, y deberían ustedes también entrenar, ya que como mis generales también estarán en el campo de batalla._

-_Es verdad Kenshin, pero ya entrenamos, y no pensamos seguir haciéndolo, verdad cubito?._

-_No me llames cobito, cabeza de gallo_ –respondió Aoshi.

_-No me digas cabeza de gallo, cubito de Hielo_ –decía Sano cada vez mas enojado.

-_Seré un cubo de hielo, pero tu eres un cabeza de gallina Sano_ –decía Aoshi con su expresión fría de siempre.

-_Haya paz –_dijo Kenshin divertido ante la situación.

Esos dos desde que eran niños siempre se peleaban y se ponían apodos, Sano era cabeza de gallina Aoshi cubito de hielo y a Kenshin, bueno tenia el sobre nombre de battousai, gracias a su agilidad con la espada que nadie hasta ese minuto ha superado.

A pesar de la apariencia tranquila y pacifica de Kenshin, dentro de él se escondía un gran guerrero, capaz de ganar cualquier batalla, pero era insensible al amor, no sentía prácticamente ningún sentimiento dentro de su pecho, nunca se había enamorado y por ende no sabia ni entendía que era eso.

---------------------------&&&&&&&&--------------------

El día transcurría en el reino de Saito, tranquilamente, bueno tanto como fuera posible con tres perros pequeños, arreglados con grandes lazos, pero debidamente entrenados par ahuyentar a cualquier hombre que se acercara a las princesas, cada vez que uno de los prometidos de las princesas intentaban acercarse a su novia, el pequeño animal empezaba a ladras y morder los tobillos y pantorrillas de los dichos novios y tenían que salir corriendo mientras estos les perseguían, tratando de morderles, emmm sus partes nobles. El pequeño perro que cuidaba a Kaoru fue el ¿afortunado? **(no se ke tan afortunado)**, de casi arrancarle de un mordisco sus partes nobles a el príncipe Wenceslao cuando este intento besar contra su voluntad, a la fiera princesa de ojos azules.

Las tres princesas ya no daban mas de risa, frente a los tres pobres hombres, que eran perseguidos por esa pequeña jauría de perros por todo el castillo y patio, divirtiendo soberanamente a los sirvientes tanto de los allegados como de la propia servidumbre del castillo.

-_Esto ya es suficiente, no aguanto más _–decía desde arriba de un árbol Federico.- _Es suficiente, somos el hazmerreír de todo este maldito reino._

_-Si lo sabemos, pero debemos aguantar, la fortuna de Saito es inmensa y la dote de las novias será igual de sustanciosa para los tres _–decía Hassan en una rama un poco mas alta.

-_Pues por mucho dinero que nos pueda dar Saito por casarnos con sus hijas, yo ya me estoy cansando de tener que enfrentarme a la fiera de Kaoru, a pesar de que es un reto solo conquistarla ya que de las tres creo sinceramente que es la mas hermosa._

_-Así es, pero no nos vencerán entiende, seremos los reyes y poseedores de toda la fortuna de Saito._

_-crrrrraaak_

_-¿Qué es ese ruido,_ -pregunto Federico.

_-¿Qué ruido? _–preguntó asustado Hassan

_-¡crrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkccccc!_

_-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ –gritaron los tres hombres cuando las ramas que los sostenían se rompieron y cayeron hacia el suelo.

Las tres princesas, miraban todo desde una ventana del castillo, y al ver la caída tan poco grácil de los tres hombres, que en realidad quedaron como un enredo de piernas, y brazos, solo atinaron a reír aun más fuerte.

-_Muy bien chicas, empieza el siguiente plan_ –dijo Kaoru divertida.

_-De acuerdo, que hay que hacer._ –preguntó Misao.

-_Tomen cada una, una de estas bolsitas, y pongan un poco del polvo que hay dentro, en toda la ropa de nuestros amados prometidos, jajaja no pararan de rascarse el resto de su vida. _–decía Kaoru.

-_De acuerdo hermanita, vamos por ello. No hallo la hora de poder estar tranquila, sin esos buitres dándonos vueltas_. –decía Megumi sonriendo malignamente.

-_Muy bien Pues manos a la obra._ –dijo Kaoru.

Megumi, Misao y Kaoru, se separaron para ir a las distintas habitaciones de sus prometidos, con la excusa de dejarles un pequeño obsequio en sus cuartos. Rápidamente, las tres realizaron su cometido, entre risas contenidas, para así no levantar sospechas. Pusieron de ese polvo pica pica en toda la ropa, hasta el los calzoncillos, para que así, ninguna parte de ellos se escapara de esa pequeña broma.

Así como entraron, silenciosamente salieron de los cuartos, juntándose en su centro de operaciones, es decir el cuarto de Kaoru.

-_Operación cumplida, que sigue entonces, si esto no funciona_. –pregunto una preocupada Misao.

-_pues tendremos que aplicar el plan ultimo _–dijo Kaoru con un suspiro.

_-Y ese es..._ –pregunto Megumi.

-_Tendré que retar a duelo a los tres, y si me ganan pues no nos quedara mas que casarnos con ellos, cosa poco probable porque estoy casi segura que ganare. _–decía Kaoru con un suspiro de resignación.

-_Ojalá que funcione este ultimo plan. _–dijo Misao con el ceño fruncido.

-_Si este no funciona utilizaremos el de emergencia._

_-Y cual es ese_

_-Pues en la noche llevarlos a el árbol central de la plaza y amarrarlos a este prácticamente desnudos._

_-Jajajajaja crees que podamos ser capaces._-preguntó Misao divertida.

-_A ver hermana, nosotras que somos._

-_Pues princesas.-_ dijo Misao no entendiendo.

-_Si somos princesa, pero antes que eso somos mujeres, y los hombres lo único que buscan es pasar el rato con nosotras, en otras palabras..._

_-Utilizaremos nuestro encanto para sacar a fuera a esos tipos y amarrarlos con promesas de seducción_ –terminó de decir Megumi.

_-Oh, jejeje será divertido eso. _–dijo Misao sonriendo.

_-Por supuesto que si_.- sonreía Kao pensando en lo que les esperaba a los príncipes.

El polvo pica pica, vaya que funcionó, los prometidos, estuvieron todo el día siguiente rascándose por todas partes, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, mientras las princesas trataban de mantenerse serias y preocupadas por sus nobles novios, aparentando inocencia de tamaña broma.

Nuestros pobres chicos, estaba ya bastante artos, pero aun así no desitian de seguir cortejando y viviendo a costa del rey Saito, que solo se divertía mirando las bromas de sus pequeñas, ya que su salud cada día iba empeorando.

Así que las tres hermanas, decidieron utilizar el ultimo recurso antes de batirse a duelo con esos hombres, el cual era la vergüenza publica frente a todos sus quizás futuros vasallos. Cada una le escribió una carta a su prometido, haciéndole promesas de entregarse a él en el bosque. Algo así decía una de las notas que les fueron entregadas a tan galantes caballeros.** (Nótese el tono sarcástico de galantes)**

"_Querido novio, no se como expresaron el amor que me ha profesado vuestro insistente cortejo, y hermosos regalos. Jamás vi a un hombre más gallardo y apuesto que vos, y ya no aguanto el deseo que siento de estar estrechada entre vuestros brazos. El castillo es muy peligroso para efectuar tal muestra de amor y entrega hacia vos, por eso os suplico que me encontréis en la entrada del bosque, donde yo os esperare para entregar a vos mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo._

_Atte vuestra prometida."_

Ante esta nota, los jóvenes novios en la noche salieron sigilosamente de sus habitaciones para adentrarse en el bosque y así encontrar a sus prometidas..

Ellas al ver a los jóvenes, se pusieron una larga capa negra con capucha para cubrir su cuerpo y rostro y así pasar de ser percibidas en la oscura noche. Cada una se dirigió hacia su novio.

-_Mi amado Hassan, que bueno que respondiste mi ruego, pero os puedo pedir un favor._- dijo Megumi, sonriendo entre las sombras.

-_Claro que si mi señora, lo que usted pida _–dijo el hombre sonriendo con satisfacción.

-_Quiero llevaros a un lugar muy importante para mi, pero es secreto y necesito que os tapéis los ojos para que no puedas ver hacia donde nos dirigimos._

_-Claro que si mi señora._-Megumi le puso en sus ojos un pañuelo oscuro con el cual no podía ver absolutamente nada.

Algo parecido ocurrió con los otros dos y las tres princesas los llevaron a el borde del bosque que rodeaba al pueblo donde toda la multitud los esperaba. Las tres mujeres le susurraron en los oídos a sus respectivos novios que se desnudaran mientras ellas también lo hacían. Así todos los del pueblo vieron el show de strept tease digno de los mejores burdeles, por parte de los tres hombres. Las princesas luego, les dieron a beber un poco de vino sin decir ninguna palabra. Y solo se miraban entre ellas.

Después de algunos segundos, los tres hombres cayeron al piso roncando de lo lindo, en la bebida había un somnífero que hacia efecto rápidamente. Con la ayuda de algunos hombres del pueblo, llevaron a los tres novios al centro de la plaza central y los ataron, para que en la mañana se despertaran con una tremenda jaqueca y sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Rápidamente las chicas tomaron las cartas que habían enviado y las quemaron quitando todo trazo de evidencia que las pudiera inculpar. Esa seria la excusa perfecta para romper el compromiso la supuesta infidelidad de sus novios antes del matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente, tres hombres, que se encontraban solo en calzoncillos, iban despertando por los rayos del sol que se asomaban por el este del poblado. Los tres tenían un fuerte dolor de cabeza **(que aquí le llamamos hachazo)** que en un principio no reconocieron donde estaban, ni en el estado en que estaban. Pero poco a poco la conciencia fue recuperándose y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, supieron que estaban en el pueblo y mas aun, que estaban prácticamente desnudos y amarrados en plena plaza del pueblo. No recordaban nada de lo que había pasado anoche, sol oque se iban a juntar con las princesas para tener una noche de pasión, pero de ahí nada más. Los tres se miraron y supieron que esto les costaría su compromiso con las princesas.

Sin decir ni media palabra, y bastante avergonzados al ver que cada vez mas curiosos se paraban a su alrededor a mirarlos, lograron soltarse después de algunos minutos, y se fueron rápidamente al castillo para recoger sus cosas y partir cada uno a su casa, ya que vieron que ellas eran mucho mas inteligentes que ellos, y contra eso nada podían hacer.

Rompieron el compromiso con el Rey Saito, que se que quedó impresionado ante tal rapidez al partir, y las tres princesas los despidieron en la ventana de la alcoba de Kaoru, sonriendo felices, ya que habían ganado nuevamente su libertad... el plan fuera novios había sido cumplido.

----------------------&&&&&&&&-----------------

Los días pasaron y tanto el Rey Saito, como el rey Hiko, cada vez estaban mas débiles, como aquejados por el mismo mal. En eso la madrina de Kaoru, el hada del bosque Tomoe fue a visitar a sus sobrinas. Cuando vio el estado del rey, se quedo impresionada, esto estaba muy mal.

-_Queridas niñas, tenemos un serio problema con su padre_.- decía Tomoe mirando a sus tres sobrinas.

-_Lo sabemos tía, cada día esta mas débil y decaído y no sabemos que hacer _–dijo Misao llorando.

-_Solo existe una cura para este mal. En el fondo de la cueva por la cual están peleando los dos reyes, hay una pequeña caverna donde se ubica una fuente que cura todas las enfermedades. Si consiguen un poco de esa agua, su padre podrá sanar y estar bien._

_-Pero como lo haremos, si bien en este minuto estamos en tregua, pronto se declarara nuevamente la guerra y no tenemos ningún general que nos proteja _–dijo Megumi preocupada.

-_No se preocupen, podemos hacer esto nosotras, lo sé muy bien _–dijo Kaoru seriamente.

-_Mis niñas cuídense, tengo que partir.-_ dijo Tomoe sonriéndoles a las tres jóvenes.

-_Que te vaya bien_.- respondieron a coro las tres.

El día pasó y no encontraban ninguna solución para tamaño problema, fue cuando un emisario del reino vecino llego con una nota, la ultima batalla se había declarado, y quien ganara esta ultima batalla se quedaría con la mina. Con la ultima esperanza de que su padre se salvara...

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

**_Holas! bueno, aki esta el primer capitulo de mi fics nuevo, asi ke espero que les haya gustado... y por ende espero sus comentarios dudas y demaces en su reviews... _**

**_Bueno muchas gracias a todas las chicas ke me han escrito en mis dos fics, aun no empiezo el 9 capitulo de casi perfecto asi ke espero empezar hoy pa asi tenerselos luego ..._**

**_Luego de los avisos economicos, solo les recuerdo ke em dejen sus comentarios porfiiis ke pa mi son super importantes..._**

**_Un saludo pa todas las chicas de kazukork, a las 3D y VG, y en especial a la moni... Te hechare de menos caura del mal T.T_**

**_bueno sin mas ke decir... nos vemos en el prox capitulo_**

**_matta ne _  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Holaaaaaaaa, como estan, espero ke bien, yo aki feliz de la vida en cuenta regresiva, porke el 2 de abril cumplo un año de pololeo con mi novio u/u, asi ke estoy muy happy, espero pa ese dia tenerles alguna sorpresa...**_

Bueno aki les traigo un nuevo capitulo de el misterio del caballero del Fenix jojojojo, espero ke les guste mucho.

_**como ya saben, Ruroini Kenshin no me pertenece, y solo los tome prestados para poder hacer mi fics n.n jajajaja  
Mmm sin mas ke decir... nos vemos abajo  
ke disfruten este capitulo... **_

* * *

**_El Misterio del Caballero del Fenix_**

**_CAPITULO II._**

Kenshin había mandado una misiva al reino de Saito para declarar la guerra nuevamente, ahora él iba a estar a mando, ya que había escuchado varios rumores de una fuente que curaba todas las enfermedades, que ubicada en lo profundo de la cueva que durante tantos años ambos reyes habían deseado.

Así que viendo cada vez más deteriorada la salud de su padre, decidió poner fin al asunto. Pero también necesitaba pensar mucho el siguiente paso a dar, no deseaba enfrentarse en una batalla interminable con el rey Saito, que ya de por si sabia que era un excelente guerrero.

Sin más, sabiendo que tenia que despejarse y pensar que paso seguir, tomó a su caballo noche, y empezó a cabalgar fuera de su reino a un bosque cercano, sin saber que ahí encontraría su destino...

---------------------&&&&&&&&-------------------

Kaoru fue la que más fríamente tomó la noticia, debía pensar rápidamente, se daba cuenta de que quien había mandado esa nota no era el rey Hiko, sin mas bien el príncipe heredero, eso significaba que algo extraño pasaba también en el reino de los Himura. Decidió que tenia que salir de allí, y pensar en alguna estrategia para que no se enteraran de que su padre estaba enfermo y que nadie podía hacerles frente.

Se puso un simple vestido color azul como sus ojos, y se soltó el cabello, tomando su arco y flechas, se dirigió con su caballo al bosque donde habitaba su tía, para así poder practicar tranquilamente mientras pensaba en alguna estrategia para así poder vencer esa dura batalla.

Detuvo a su caballo en un pequeño claro que existía en medio del bosque, dejando al hermoso animal blanco que recorriera tranquilamente ese sitio pastando. Ella tomó su arco poniéndose en posición para disparar y así lo hizo durante un rato, siempre dando en su blanco.

Pero escuchó un ruido entre los matorrales y sin que se diera cuenta lanzó la flecha hacia la profundidad del bosque. Rápidamente la princesa, recogió todas las flechas guardándolas en su cajac y dejando tanto arco y flecha en su caballo, salió en busca de la flecha perdida. Pero quien se iba a imaginar que justo esa flecha iba a dejar clavado a un árbol a un pelirrojo muy despistado que estaba medio perdido en el bosque.

Así como lo oyen la flecha de la princesa Kaoru, justo le dio en la capa de un apuesto príncipe pelirrojo, que se había detenido a descansar y a tratar de ubicarse en ese extraño bosque, dejándolo enganchado a un árbol.

_-Pero que paso aquí _-se preguntó el príncipe Kenshin al ver la flecha clavada en su capa, sacándola rápidamente y así desenganchándose de el árbol.

-_Parece que vino de ese sector_.-dijo el pelirrojo, dispuesto a salir en la búsqueda de la persona que le había lanzado la flecha y así saber si era un atacante o no.

Eso iba a hacer, es decir salir en la búsqueda de, según el, tamaño idiota que le había lanzado esa flecha. Cuando escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, y se dirigió silenciosamente a ellos, esperando ver a algún animal, y no encontrarse con dos océanos que lo miraba curiosamente durante unos segundo para luego salir corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque. Pero esos ojos ya habían realizado su cometido, lo habían embrujado.

Rápidamente salió en persecución de tan hermosa muchacha, que con solo unos segundos de mirar sus ojos, lo había dejado tan hipnotizado.

Ambos corrían rápidamente una huyendo y otro n la persecución de esta. Parecían que los árboles y arbustos le abrían el paso a la hermosa muchacha que corría rápidamente, pero al pasó de esta ellos nuevamente volvían a su posición normal dificultando a su vez la carrera de nuestro pelirrojo.

Fue cerca del lago, cuando de repente ella desapareció, sin mayor razón, dejando perdido al joven príncipe en la espesura del bosque. Sin saber donde seguir buscándola, empezó a caminar hacia la orilla de un acantilado pero en eso una hermosa mujer de cabello negro como el ébano al igual que sus fríos ojos, su pálida piel contrastaba con los negros de sus cabellos, y su vestimenta blanca con hermosas plumas abrigando su cuerpo.

-_¿Qué buscas aquí mortal, entre mis tierras?._ –preguntó la mujer.

-_Venia persiguiendo a una chica..._ –Dijo Kenshin un poco desesperado por encontrarla.

-_Príncipe Himura, que de especial hay en una joven mujer que tan desesperado lo tienen.-_ dijo Tomoe sonriendo para sus adentros.

-_Sus ojos, me hechizaron, ellos eran tan azules como el mar, y su cabello tan negro cono el azabache. Yo... yo solo deseo verlos nuevamente, deseo ver esos océanos que me miraron._

-_A quien buscas, no es más que una ninfa de este bosque, las cuales no pueden relacionarse con ningún ser humano, por eso olvida esos ojos que tanto te han impactado._- decía Tomoe fríamente.

-_Es que no puedo. _–decía Kenshin cada vez con los ojos más dorados.

-_Pues solo te diré que busques dentro de tu propia especie esos ojos que tanto te impresionaron, porque nunca más veras a la ninfa que viste en el bosque._

_-¿Buscarla entre los hombres?._

_-Así es, si logras encontrar esos ojos dentro de los hombres, entre tus pares, quizás encuentres a quien realmente te robe el corazón._

_-¿Encontrar esos ojos entre los hombres? _–decía pensativo Kenshin.

-_Ahora debes partir, ya que estas en reino enemigo. Hasta pronto príncipe Himura_ -dijo Tomoe desapareciendo ante los ojos del príncipe.

Kenshin se quedo más que impresionado al ver el acto de desaparición de esa hada **(quien no, verdad?)**. y lentamente se fue de ese bosque en busca de su caballo para cabalgar hacia su reino.

Ahora bien ustedes me preguntaran ¿Que diablos paso con Kaoru que desapareció de la nada!. Bueno pues ustedes recordaran haber leído un poco mas arriba que Kaoru salió corriendo al ver los ojos dorados de Kenshin, huyendo para que no la alcanzara porque sino iba a estar metida en un gran lío, mal que mal, ambos eran enemigos.

La cosa es que detrás de donde se apareció Tomoe, había un acantilado y nuestra querida princesa callo por allí... Ya ya ya, no me reten antes de tiempo, que en verdad nada malo le paso, porque sino lo sabían ese bosque era mágico, y por ende mas de alguna cosa pasa sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta. El asunto es que un gran roble que crecía en la orilla de este acantilado al ver que Kaoru sin darse cuenta tropezó y se iba a caer por el acantilado, con sus raíces logro abrazarla y así impedir que ella se dañara. La ventaja de su posición era que logro escuchar toda la conversación de Kenshin con Tomoe, haciendo que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus pálidas mejillas.

Cuando al fin se fue el pelirrojo, el árbol lentamente la subió para que así no corriera el riesgo de que anda le pasara, cuando estaba por alcanzar la orilla una mano muy pálida tomo la de Kaoru para ayudarle a subir completamente.

-_Muchas gracias._ –dijo Kaoru al árbol.

-_De anda pequeña, eres uno de nosotros también es nuestro deber protegerte_.-decía el árbol meciendo suavemente sus ramas ante la suave brisa.

-_Tomoe._-dijo Kaoru al darse la vuelta y ver a su tía sonriéndole.

-_Kaoru, esta vez si que te salvaste por poco._

-_Ni que lo diga usted. Pero es que necesitaba pensar en verdad, esto de que el reino vecino nos haya declarado nuevamente la guerra, lo que mi padre este enfermo, todo esta demasiado complicado, y sin querer se me escapo una flecha y casi le dio al príncipe._- decía Kaoru un poco triste.

-_No te preocupes, yo te ayudare, y se que tendrás la solución a todos estos problemas._

_-O sea, se que puedo hacer; pero es bastante arriesgado hacerlo y necesitaría la ayuda de mis hermanas y tuya._ –dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

-¿_Qué idea se te ocurre pequeña?.-_

_-Pues..._

Si creen que les voy a contar la idea de Kaoru, están locas porque perdería todo el chiste este fics¿no?. Así que pasemos a otro tema y veamos que esta haciendo nuestro querido pelirrojo.

Después de la conversación que tuvo Kenshin con esa extraña mujer, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su reino para poder poner todo en orden para su próxima partida, de lo que si estaba seguro era que Saito no le iba a ganar, él obtendría esa agua bendita para poder sanar a su padre, pasara lo que pasara.

-_Kenshin, ya era hora que llegaras¿Dónde has estado?. _–le grito Sano en cuanto se bajo del caballo.

-_Estaba tratando de alejar de mi mente los problemas, aunque me encontré con uno mucho peor_. –dijo esto en un murmullo

-_¿A que te refieres Kenshin?_ –preguntó Aoshi.

-_Encontré los ojos mas hermosos de este mundo.-_dijo Ken suspirando.

-_Así que encontraste a una chica, y de donde es, como era, porque no la trajiste contigo_ –dijo Sano ansioso al ver que al fin Kenshin se había fijado en una muchacha.

-_Pues, tenia los ojos de un profundo color azul, como el océano, que te envolvían y atraían a él sin importar como. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, de labios rosados que atraían para ser probados y besados. Tenia el cabello negro como el ébano tan largo y liso que parecía seda negra. Su cuerpo era perfecto... Pero lo malo es que ella no era de este mundo.-_dijo Kenshin con sus ojos tristes.

-¿_A que te refieres con que no era de este mundo?_ –dijo Aoshi, sospechando un poco la respuesta que le daría Kenshin.

-_La encontré en el bosque encantado, al parecer estaba practicando arquería y sin querer una de las flechas me apreso la capa, la seguí persiguiendo, pero en un momento de distracción ella se adelanto un poco y la perdí, fue cuando el hada de ese bosque, la guardiana de él se me apareció, diciéndome que a quien yo buscaba era una ninfa de ese bosque, que no se le estaba permitido hablar con los hombres y por ende nunca mas la volvería a ver. Me dijo esa mujer que buscara entre los hombres unos ojos parecidos a los de ella, pero yo me enamore de esas orbes azules, inocentes y puras, no se lo que haré, creo que me voy a volver loco._

_-Tranquilo Kenshin que no permitiremos que nuestro querido amigo se vuelva loco, aunque para ello tengamos que ir a ese bosque y buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a tu ninfa de ojos azules._ –dijo Sano apoyando a su amigo al verlo tan afligido.

-_Así es pero primero tenemos que planear una guerra_. –dijo Aoshi.

_-De acuerdo vamos dentro._

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al castillo para planear así lo que seria la ultima batalla, pero a las pocas horas de haber empezado, reciben un mensajero del reino de Saito que le traían una respuesta de la famosa declaración de guerra nuevamente.

-_Mi señor _–dijo uno de los sirvientes del castillo.

-_¿Qué sucede Yamato? –_preguntó Kenshin cuando fue interrumpido.

-_Un mensajero del reino del Rey Saito ha llegado a nuestro reino, trayendo un mensaje para vuestra excelencia._

_-De acuerdo, hazlo pasar_ –dijo Kenshin.

Pocos minutos después, encontró un joven de cabello castaño en puntas y ojos café, con una shinai de madera en su espalda. En realidad, era casi un niño de 15 años aproximadamente, con una cara, en la cual no se mostraba la sorpresa de la opulencia del reino de Himura, era como si estuviera ya acostumbrado a esa elegancia.

-_¿Quién eres pequeño?_ –preguntó Sano.

-_No me llames pequeño, cabeza de gallin_a.-dijo el niño sacándole la lengua a Sanosuke.

-_Nadie se refiere así, al gran Sanosuke Sagara._

-_Pues yo si, así que deja de molestar._

-_Haya paz¿quien eres?._- pregunto esta vez Kenshin con una gota en la espalda.

-_Mi nombre es Yahiko, y vivo en el reino de Saito sama. Me enviaron a responder la declaración de guerra que el príncipe Himura mando a nuestro reino_.-dijo Yahiko orgulloso.

-_Puedes darla, yo soy el príncipe Kenshin._

_-Muy bien, aquí tiene el mensaje._- dijo el niño** (Yahiko: NO me llames niñoooooo!... emmm perdón por la interrupción)** entregándole un pergamino con el sello real de Saito.

-_Muchas gracias._

_-Me indicaron que esperara una respuesta a la carta señor._- dijo Yahiko CHAAAN **(Yahiko: grrrr ke no me llames Chaaaan) (Ghia: jojojojojo, sigamos con la historia que este niño me distrae :P)**

-_Muy bien_.-Kenshin abrió la nota y rápidamente la leyó impresionándose por el contenido que más o menos decía así.

"_Rey Himura, tanto nuestro reino, como el suyo, ya debe estar cansado de interminables batallas entre nuestros dos ejércitos. Así que le propongo una idea que me ha estado revoloteando en la mente desde hace mucho. _

_Yo mandare a mis tres mejores guerreros y usted también, ambos se enfrentaran en diversas pruebas que ellos mismos decidirán, y los que ganen estas se quedaran con la caverna de la perla. Eso significaría, no mas batallas ni muertes inútiles como las que han sucedido en todos estos años._

_Hajime Saito."_

Kenshin se quedo impresionado, ya que tampoco él quería que se siquiera peleando más por esa mina, y al mismo tiempo se pegaba una patada mental por no haber pensado en una solución así. Era lo que necesitaban ambos reinos.

-_Dile a tu rey que acepto su desafió, que así sea._-dijo Kenshin luego de meditarlo unos minutos.

-_Muy bien, volveré para acordar la fecha del encuentro y el sitio_.-dijo Yahiko haciendo una reverencia a Kenshin y después sacándole la lengua a Sanosuke.

_-De acuerdo._

Rápidamente Yahiko partió en su caballo, al reino de Saito, para llevarle la respuesta a su princesa. Por que claro, a quien sino se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea, a el rey, al lobo de Mibu? Eso si que seria extraño, con el carácter que tiene.

Después de unas horas de viaje, el joven llego al castillo, donde habitaba la familia real Saito.

Kaoru lo esperaba en el comedor con una gran cena preparada para él, ya que estimaba a ese pequeño como su realmente fuera su hermano, y lo cuidaba como tal.

_-¿Cómo te fue Yahiko?_ .-preguntó algo ansiosa la joven.

-_Pues bien, aceptaron la propuesta._-dijo con la boca llena. **(Oyeee Yahiko chan ke no se habla con la boca llena, aprende modales)**

-_Muy bien, entonces hay que ponerse manos a la obra, mientras más pronto terminemos con esto, va a ser mejor, para mi padre, mas rápido podrá estar sano._ –dijo Kaoru dejando al chico comer tranquilamente mientras iba a buscar a sus hermanas para decirles el resultado de ese mensaje que le mando al rey.

-----------&&&&&&&&-----------

-_Pero Kenshin, que decía la nota del rey Saito._ –pregunto Sano.

-_Pues en vez de entablar una batalla campal, me proponía que nosotros lleváramos a nuestros tres mejores guerreros, y el también mandaría a sus tres mejores hombres y se realizaran diversas pruebas que nosotros impusiéramos y los vencedores de todas ellas pues ganaba esta guerra interminable._

_-Vaya, es una gran idea –_dijo Aoshi, mirando a Kenshin mientras asentía. –_Supongo que iremos nosotros._

-_Por supuesto que si, somos los mejores del reino, ahora esto debe quedar entre nosotros, porque si mi padre se entera, pone el grito en el cielo._

_-Así es, el niño volverá supongo que dentro de poco a decirnos donde será la batalla y la fecha y hora._

_-Entonces será mejor ponerse a entrenar un poco._ .-dijo Aoshi.

-_Hoy no, ya es muy tarde_. –dijo Sano bostezando.

-_Como siempre queriendo bajar, cabeza de gallina _–dijo Aoshi sonriendo.

_-No me llames cabeza de gallina, cubito de hielo _–decía Sano furioso ante el apodo.

Kenshin solo veía la escena sonriendo asumiendo que esos dos siempre pelearían, pero a la vez sabiendo también que eran sus mejores amigos, y los mas grandes guerreros que había en su reino. Si todo saliera bien, esa caverna seria suya y la fuente dentro de esta también, así sanarían a su padre y podrían estar en paz para poder buscar a su ninfa de ojos azules.

Rápidamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la visión que tuvo por unos segundo de esa hermosa muchacha, y principalmente de sus ojos hermosos, de esos océanos, llenos de bondad e inteligencia que lo cautivaron en unos segundos.

Dos días pasaron sin tener noticias del Reino de Saito, pero en la tarde del tercer día, llego nuevamente Yahiko al castillo llevando el día, lugar y hora para dar inicio a los distintos duelos entre estos seis hombres.

-_Príncipe Himura, he regresado con la respuesta de mi señor._-dijo Yahiko una vez que se presento nuevamente con Kenshin.

-_Y que ah decidido vuestro rey._-pregunto Kenshin ansioso.

-_La batalla será dentro de una semana, en las orillas del lago que cruza tanto vuestro reino como el nuestro, se dará inicio a las 12 del día y deberá llevar aparte de sus tres mejores caballeros a un sacerdote que vaya certificando las diversas victorias, nuestro reino hará lo mismo. El duelo se decidirá cuando las 10 competencias hayan acabado, sin saber el resultado hasta el final, donde los dos sacerdotes den su veredicto._

_-Muy bien, ahí estaremos nosotros esperando por la delegación del rey Saito_ –dijo Kenshin seriamente.

-_Entonces, con su permiso señor, que las princesas me están esperando para que las acompañe a un paseo. _–dijo Yahiko corriendo para alcanzar a Kaoru que iría a cabalgar al sitio donde se realizaría la batalla y así mostrárselos a sus hermanas.

_-¿Princesas? _–preguntaron Sano y Kenshin cuando Yahiko se fue en dirección a su reino.

-_Si, es que acaso no sabían que el rey Saito solo tiene tres hijas, no tuvo ningún hijo varón, aunque dicen que sus tres hijas son realmente hermosas._

_-Vaya... _–repitieron los dos asombrados. Mientras Aoshi solo movía la cabeza en señal de negación...

Continuara...

* * *

_**Bueno aki esta este capitulo... espero ke les haya gustado... Va dedicado a la moni y a la nuki jjojo bueno bueno a todas las chicas del kazuko RK y a las 3D yVG XDDDDD**_

_**Espero pronto empezar a escribir tb un nuevo fics, para que no se keden solo con este... tal ves otra adaptacion.. mmm no seria mala idea jojojo**_

_**Gueno como siempre espero sus comentarios (sino me enojare realmente con todas ustedes y me ire a mi rinconcito a llorar), por ende kiero reviewsssss! **_

_**bueno beshitos..**_

_**las kero mucho a todas mis neechans n.n**_

_**hasta el proximo capitulo**_

_**ja ne **_


	4. Chapter 3

**_holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, como estan tods? espero que bien, yo aki colapsando de pega, pero acabo de terminar el capi, gracias a un ratito libre ke me di jojojo... ASi ke aqui se los subo para ver que les parece, Bueno les quiero agradecer por los reviews, ustedes saben ke me encanta poder comentar la historia y el recibir sus comentarios me ayuda a ponerle mas animos al capitulo que sigue... _**

**_yayayaya les dejo de dar la lata y pasen a leer... _**

**_sinceramente espero ke les guste este capitulo, porque es de mi para ustdes, con todo mi yo :P _**

**_besos... nos vemos abajito_**

**_byes... _**

* * *

**_El Misterio del Caballero del Fenix._**

**_CAPITULO III._**

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, para nuestros 6 protagonistas... Y siiiii al fin era hora de que se encontraran y partieran cada uno de su castillo a el encuentro jojojo.

-_Pero hermanaaaa! Como se te ocurre algo así?_ –decía Megumi un poco histérica.

-_Ah no sean aguafiestas, las tres somos muy capaces de hacer todo por nosotras mismas, además tendremos a nuestros caballeros para ayudarnos y protegernos._ –dijo Kaoru sonriéndole tranquilamente, mientras tomaba tres botellitas con un liquido de distinto color cada uno.

-_Pero¿Estas segura que esto va a funcionar? _–dijo Misao, un poco preocupada, pero dejando ver en sus ojos el ansia de tener algo entretenido que hacer y lanzarse a la aventura.

-_Por supuesto, alguna vez les he fallado_ –decía Kaoru.

-_Pues entonces, tendremos que hacerlo, esto será divertido_. –Misao sonrió ante ese gesto de Kaoru, confiaba plenamente en su hermana pequeña.

-_Entonces tomen_.-dijo Kaoru dándole a cada una de sus hermanas una de las botellas. A Megumi le entrego una de color rojo, la de Misao era verde y la de ella azul.-_ Pues bien hasta el fondo hermanas._

-_Hasta el fondo _–dijeron las otras dos, tomando todo el contenido de los frasquitos...

Pues si ustedes se preguntan que paso, no les cuento aun jajajaja siii soy mala y que, pero mejor vamos a ver que hacen nuestros machos mercader...

-------------&&&&&&---------------

Mientras en el reino de los Himura, los tres muchachos, se preparaban para ponerse en marcha hacia el lugar del encuentro. No sabían lo que les deparaba esta tan extraña batalla pero lo que si sabían era que tenían que ganar de todas formas. La salud de su rey dependía de ello.

-_Kenshin estas listo para ponerte tu armadura _–pregunto Sano, mirando el medio armatoste que era la armadura.

-_Pues si no hay mas remedio_ –dijo suspirando el pelirrojo.

Entre tres hombres, lograron ponerle la pesada armadura que casi no le permitía moverse. Los lacayos, al ver que a su príncipe se le había terminado de ponérsele la armadura, le amarraron a la cintura una fuerte cuerda y empezaron a tirar de ella para subirlo en el aire y así que pudiera montar al fin el caballo. Sano y Aoshi miraban muertos de la risa la situación, sabían que a Kenshin le cargaba ponerse esa ridícula armadura, y no se sorprendieron cuando el carácter un tanto, mmmm como decirlo..., difícil y cambiante de nuestro príncipe se hizo eco.

-_Ya bastaaaaaaa!_ –grito Kenshin antes de que lo pusieran encima del caballo. –_Bájenme de aquí, no soporto esta armadura, no puedo ni moverme._

_-Pero su majestad es por su seguridad, con estar armadura nada le hará daño._

_-Pero es que no entienden que no siquiera me podré defender y tomar mi espada para poder defenderme. Sáquenme esta cosa, prefiero correr el riesgo de ser herido a tener que soportar este peso y no participar en la pelea._

_-Como ordene usted príncipe. _-Rápidamente los sirvientes le sacaron la pesada armadura a Kenshin dejándolo al fin libre para respirar **(Dato rosa, las armaduras en la época medieval, pesaban mas de 50 kilos, y estoy hablando de las mas sencillitas y livianas por lo cual comprenderán que con un armatoste de esos casi ni se podían mover, tomando en cuenta de que las espadas pesaban como 20 kilos mas, vuelvo a decir... pobres caballitos ).**

-_Bueno amigo, esta ves duraste 5 minutos más con esa cosa puesta. _–dijo Sano riendo a carcajada limpia ante el rostro de Kenshin.

-_Pues es todo un record, hay que decirlo. _–dijo Aoshi sonriendo.

- _Feh dejen de molestar,_(**XD, perdón esto es de otra serie )** .- dijo Kenshin molesto.

_-Jajajajaja._-se largaron a reír los dos chicos, viendo cada ves la mas furiosa cara de nuestro peligros.

-_Ya ya ya, esta bien, paramos. Pero has de reconocer que te veías muy divertido con esa enormeeeee armadura puesta sobre tus hombros y tu arriba casi volando para subirte a tu caballo. Jajajajaja._

_-Si si, esta bien pero creo que ya es hora de partir, amigos, tardaremos medio día en llegar al lugar de reunión con los hombres de Saito y quiero estar antes de que ellos lleguen para así poder ver el terreno donde nos enfrentaremos._

_-De acuerdo Kenshin, las cosas ya están preparadas, así que es solo cosa de decir upa y nosotras chalupaaaaa,_ **(perdón me entusiasme :P, hagan como ke no leyeron lo ultimo),** _así que solo es cosa de ponernos en marcha cuando lo dispongas._ –dijo Aoshi acercándose a Kenshin. 

-_Pues entonces partamos._

Los tres chicos, tomaron las cosas que los sirvientes ya les tenían preparados y subiendo a sus caballos ensillados, partieron a paso tranquilo rumbo al lugar de encuentro con esos tres misteriosos caballeros, que los enfrentarían en las pruebas que iban a realizar para poder al fin terminar con esa guerra.

---------------------------&&&&&&&&----------------------------

-_Pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?._ –preguntó el rey Saito a tres jóvenes que tenían sus armaduras puestas ya no permitiéndole ver los rostros de esos tres caballeros.

-_Nosotros somos fiel a vuestro poder, mi rey, y sabemos que no esta en condiciones de ir a luchar, por eso hemos decidido ir en vuestro lugar, confié en nosotros, ganaremos esta guerra por vuestro pueblo.- decía uno de los caballeros que en su capa tenia un enorme fénix bordado en dorado, rojo y plateado, que ante cualquier movimiento de joven este parecía que estuviera vivo._

_-Sé que no tengo la salud necesaria para poder enfrentarme a esos hombres, pero se también que ustedes son tres desconocidos._

_-Padre, nosotras confiamos en ellos._ –decía Megumi que estaba aun lado del rey junto a sus dos hermanas.

-_Si, pero no puedo permitir que ellos peleen por nosotros._- decía aun Saito terco.

-L_o sabemos padre, pero tus mejores hombres, han caído presas de la enfermedad que a ti te aqueja, y no pueden pelear, ellos defenderán nuestro reino padre, y tengo fe en que vencerán._-dijo Misao mirando al frente, especialmente a uno de los caballero, que tenia en su capa la figura de una comadreja bordada en su espalda.

_-Así es, padre, confió en ellos._-termino de decir Kaoru, con sus profundos ojos azules absolutamente seguros.

-_Si ustedes confían en estos tres sujetos, pues que así sea, parten con mi bendición, misteriosos caballeros y espero por nuestro futuro que logren vencer._

_-Así será, mi rey._ –dijo el Fénix haciendo una ultima reverencia. Junto con los otros dos partieron rumbo a las caballerizas para buscar sus caballos.

Las tres princesas, se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación de la menor de las hermanas, suspirando aliviadas, al encontrarse en el cuarto con Tomoe.

-_Veo que lo hicieron muy bien_. –dijo Tomoe, sonriendo a las tres muchachas.

-_Así es Tomoe.-_dijo Megumi sonriendo ante la mujer.

-_Pues sigan como esta planeado, ahora tengo que ir con los tres caballeros a ayudarlos en lo que pueda._ –dijo Tomoe desapareciendo entre una pequeña nube de polvo.

-_Pues solo espero que todo salga bien hermanas... _–dijo Misao, mirando por la ventana.

-_Yo también lo espero. –_dijo Kaoru con un suspiro.

-------------------------&&&&&&&--------------

En el establo, los tres caballeros, tomaron sus caballos, quienes los habían acompañado desde hacia años. El de la comadreja, tomo un caballo de color rojizo muy hermoso y bien cuidado llamado Relámpago, por la gran velocidad que podía alcanzar en unos minutos. El segundo caballero que tenia en su capa bordado un hermoso zorro, se dirigió a un caballo de un color gris, muy hermoso, llamado Sueño, y finalmente el caballero del fénix tomo un hermoso caballo blanco, llamado Trueno. Los tres rápidamente se subieron a los caballos y partieron a galope para llegar lo más pronto a el lugar de encuentro, llevando consigo un poco mas atrás a Yahiko que los iba a acompañar con todas las cosas que necesitarían.

Los tres caballeros del reino de Saito, llevaban unas armaduras muy especiales puestas, creadas con la magia más poderosa, casi no pesaban y cubrían su cuerpo por completo, no mostrando su rostro.

-_Pues creo que salió todo bien._ –dijo el Caballero del Fénix.

-_Así es, y yo pensé que iba a poner mas problemas el rey._ –decía el caballero del zorro.

-_Menos mal que estaban las princesas para apoyarnos._ –dijo el caballero de la comadreja.

_-Así es kitsune, pero mal que mal sabemos que siempre podemos contar con ellas._- decía el caballero comadreja.

-_Si, bueno ahora solo hay que ver que sucederá, no estas un poco preocupado?_.- dijo Kitsune.

-_Pues en verdad, estoy emocionado por empezar kitsune, esto será muy divertido para los tres, hace tiempo que no jugamos a esto._-decía el del fenix, sonriendo bajo la mascara que cubría su rostro.

-_Entonces que esperamos, ya que los tres sentimos lo mismo ante esta aventura, será como recordar nuestra infancia._ –reía kitsune, haciendo que su caballo corriera, echando carreras entre ellos tres.

-------------------------&&&&&&&&--------------------

Kenshin y sus amigos, hacia algunos minutos que habían llegado a el valle en el cual se encontrarían con sus contrincantes, había una gran explanada sin ningún árbol y a un lado un gran lago que brillaba de un extraño color turquesa, donde las aves nadaban tranquilamente, un río de aguas cristalinas, que alimentaba ese hermoso lago. Rápidamente los sirvientes del príncipe empezaron a levantar el campamento, donde dormirían sus señores, y algunos de ellos, en una de las orilla cercanas del río, para así poder tener agua fresca cuando quisieran.

Kenshin, Sano y Aoshi, mientras habían decidido explorar un poco el terreno y los alrededores, era un sitio muy tranquilo, donde se respiraba una paz muy extraña en realidad. Subieron a una pequeña colina que se encontraba a un lado de su campamento, mirando la vista de ese hermoso lugar del reino de los Saito.

-_Vaya, realmente este sitio es hermoso._-dijo Sanosuke mirando a todo su alrededor.

-_Así es mi amigo, es muy hermoso en verdad._-dijo Kenshin asombrado por el verdor y los miles de colores que se veían en los campos que los rodeaban.

-_Pues no se que nos deparara esta extraña batalla, pero sé que ganaremos amigo, deja ya de preocuparte por tu padre, que en verdad todo saldrá bien._-dijo Aoshi dándole una palmada en la espalda a Kenshin que casi lo hace volar por el cielo.

-_Mira¿que es eso? _–preguntó Sano indicando con el dedo una densa polvadera que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

_-Pues quien sabe, vamos, al parecer se dirige hacia el lago_.- dijo Aoshi caminando bajando la colina para así poder tomar a su caballo y poder partir al campamento.

-----------------------&&&&&&&&-----------------

Rápidamente, los tres caballeros de Saito, terminaron la carrera cerca de la colina que estaba un poco antes del lago donde se encontrarían. Los tres se pararon a descansar, mientras felicitaban a el caballero de la comadreja, porque les había ganado a los otros dos.

-_Muy bien, hermanos, sabemos que al otro lado de esta colina se encuentra nuestro destino, y la victoria._-dijo el fénix, mirando hacia el lago.

-_Si, lo sabemos, hermano, pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros, para salvar al rey._-dijo kitsune.

-_Pues bien, que esperamos, es mejor terminar con esto pronto_.- dijo el tercer caballero.

Tomando las riendas de su caballo y saliendo a un trote suave para que no se cansaran demasiado los caballos.

Los otros dos caballeros siguieron a su hermano, tranquilamente, sabían a lo que venían a enfrentar y a pesar de estar nerviosos, debían hacerlo por el rey y por el pueblo.

--------------------------&&&&&&&----------------

Kenshin y sus amigos, llegaron rápidamente al campamento esperando a los jinetes que se acercaban velozmente. Los sirvientes que se habían quedado en el campamento, tomaron los caballos y los desensillaron para que pudieran descansar.

A los pocos minutos, aparecieron tres jinetes, con unas hermosas armaduras pero que no dejaban ver el rostro de ninguno de los tres.

Kenshin avanzó hacia los caballeros. Poniéndose enfrente de estos, cuando pararon los caballos, y empezaron a descender, notando entonces las capas tan extrañas de ellos tres, un fénix, un zorro y una comadreja. Aoshi y Sanosuke, se acercaron rápidamente al lado de su príncipe, mirando también como descendían esos tres hombres, bastantes delgados para ser guerreros pero no se cuestionaron mas.

-_Veo que ya llegaron._- dijo el caballero con el fénix en la espalda.

-_Soy el príncipe Kenshin Himura, vengo en reemplazo de mi padre, el rey Hiko, y ellos son mis dos amigos Sanosuke Sagara y Aoshi Shinomori_.-dijo Kenshin mostrando a cada uno respectivamente.

-_Es un placer para nosotros conocerlos, venimos en reemplazo del rey Saito. Nosotros somos, Oasim, el caballero de la comadreja, Imugem, el caballero del zorro y yo soy Uroak, el caballero del fénix, encantados de conocerlos. _–dijo él, sacándose el casco y dejando ver un cabello corto de color negro azabache y unos profundos ojos azules.

Al ver esos ojos, Kenshin se quedo asombrado, eran los ojos por los cuales él suspiraba todos los días desde que los había visto. De ese color profundo, como el mar, donde el se perdió nuevamente, sonrojándose levemente. Al parecer había encontrado en otra persona esos hermosos ojos, pero había un pequeño problema, esa persona era un hombre...

El caballero del fénix, miro fijamente a Kenshin durante unos minutos, y luego desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, cortando la comunicación en silencio que se había formado entre ellos, con solo el haber chocado el ámbar con el azul.

-_Muy bien, hermanos, creo que Yahiko deberá llegar por la tarde con nuestras cosas, junto con Tsubame, así que es mejor empezar a organizarnos._-dijo Uroak, mirando a los otros dos chicos, que se sacaban el casco, los otros dos tenían el cabello también negro, aunque no tanto como el de él. El mayor de ellos, Imugem tenia los ojos castaños, muy vivaces y con una chispa de cinismo, que llamó la atención de Sanosuke. El que seguía, tenia los ojos verdes, que mostraban travesura y una energía que dejo a Aoshi marcando ocupado.

-_Esta bien, que te parece el campamento a la otra orilla del río._-dijo el caballero del zorro.

-_Pues por mi esta bien, y a ti comadreja que te parece?_.-preguntó el de los ojos azules.

-_Pues démosle, tenemos poco tiempo, y si Yahiko nos pilla que no hemos hecho nada nos retara.-_rió el de ojos verdes.

-_Si nos disculpan tenemos un campamento que levantar y muchas cosas que hacer señores. En la noche nos encontraremos para poder fijar bien las pruebas que decidirán el futuro de nuestros reinos._-dijo Uroak, dirigiéndose a Kenshin, quien nuevamente se perdió en esas fosas azules.- _Con permiso._

Los tres extraños caballeros tomaron a sus caballos de las riendas y se dirigieron a el otro lado del pequeño río, sacando de los pequeños bolsos, unas cuantas cosas. En el suelo, tendieron unas mantas y se sentaron allí conversando muy animadamente. Al parecer no tenían apuro de ninguna clase en ver que pasaría en esa extraña pelea.

Kenshin, Sano y Aoshi, se les quedaron mirando con una gotita en la cabeza, al ver la despreocupación de esos tres sujetos, pero con una gran pregunta en sus mentes acerca del origen de esos tres caballeros tan singulares.

Unas dos horas habían pasado, y el ocaso se hacia presente, sin que nada en ellos tres cambiara, en un minuto, el de ojos azules, se paro, y tomó su caballo dirigiéndose velozmente hacia la colina, dejando a los otros dos, enfrascados en una pequeña discusión, donde solo se oían los apelativos comadreja y kitsune, unas cuantas palabras más que no se podían identificar. Al cabo de una media hora apareció una pequeña carreta con dos niños arriba, a su lado, conversando animadamente, con el niño, se encontraba el caballero del fénix. Ahora, los del campamento contrario, solo podían identificar las risas de esos singurales sujetos.

En unos escasos minutos levantaron un campamento para los 5 personajes que ahora estaban a ese lado del río. Kenshin solo deseaba que todo esto terminara, pero tenia un presentimiento con respecto a esos tres caballeros, algo estaba mal en ellos, y lo iba a descubrir.

--------------------&&&&&&&-----------------

La noche cayó, sobre ese gran campo que seria testigo de las locuras de estos tres hermanos, que habían decidido pelear por el reino de Saito.

-_Muy bien hermanos, Yahiko, Tsubame, es hora de que comience todo esto. Vamos tenemos que hablar con tres chicos._-dijo Uroak seriamente.

-_De acuerdo, es hora de que el juego comience._-decía Oasim mientras, él y los demás que estaban en la carpa se levantaban para tomar sus capas y espadas para así poder organizar los últimos detalles.

-_Es hora Kenshin, deben estar por llegar esos tres sujetos, veremos en que consiste esta competencia_.-dijo Aoshi mirando hacia la fogata que se alzaba iluminando los alrededores.

-_Vamos entonces afuera, no quiero demorar más esto, cada día mi padre se pone peor de su enfermedad y debemos encontrar y poseer la cura rápidamente._

_-Si, vamos allá, Cabeza de gallina, despierta._-dijo Aoshi, moviendo al bulto que se había convertido Sano, al quedarse dormido.

-_ah, que pasa cubito de hielo, no ves que tenia un sueño de los mas bueno._-dijo Sano aun adormilando, pensando en el hermoso sueño que tenia con una bella, pelinegra de ojos castaños y labios rojos como la sangre.

-_Deja de estar soñando, que es hora de que sepamos a que nos enfrentamos._-dijo Kenshin con la mirada aun mas dorada y fría.

_-Esta bien, esta bien. Vamos para allá._

Los tres chicos, salieron de la carpa que los protegía de la fría noche y se dirigieron a la fogata donde ya, los tres caballeros los estaban esperando. Ellos se habían cambiado de ropa, luciendo unos simples pantalones un poco anchos de color negro, una camisa holgada, de colores distintas. El caballero fénix de color negra el emblema del reino de los Saito en su pecho y la capa negra con el gran fénix bordado a su espalda. El caballero del zorro vestía una camisa de color rojo, con el mismo emblema de los Saitos bordado en su pecho, y su larga capa con el bordado de el zorro a su espalda. Y finalmente el caballero de la comadreja, usaba una camisa de color verde, también bordada con el emblema de su reino y su capa negra con la comadreja bordada. En los ojos de los tres se leía complicidad y diversión, sabían que algo tramaban, pero Kenshin y sus dos amigos, no estaban dispuestos a retroceder ante nada.

_-Pues bien, veo que ya llegaron._-decía Kenshin mientras caminaba acercándose a estos tan extraños caballeros.

-_Nosotros cumplimos nuestros tratos, príncipe Himura_.-decía Uroak sonriendo levemente

-_Así veo.-_esta vez fue Aoshi quien respondió.

-_Nunca ponga en duda nuestra palabra señor Shinomori, porque muchas sorpresas se puede llevar en realidad.-_dijo Oasim sonriendo traviesamente.

-_Pues bien, pongámonos en materia, miren que tengo muchas cosas que hacer._-Dijo Imugem.

-_Esta bien hermano, es hora_.-dijo Oasim, dejando de lanzarle rayitos con la mirada a Aoshi.

-_En que consistiría, su reto, señores._-Dijo Kenshin sentándose cerca del fuego, tratando de no desviar su vista a las profundidades azules de los ojos del caballero Uroak.

-_Pues bien, consistirá en 10 retos, cinco que ustedes decidirán y pensaran, y 5 que nosotros les impondremos, quien gane la mayor cantidad de retos pues se quedará con la caverna sin necesidad de entablar batalla alguna. Los perdedores, aceptaran esta derrota y se retiraran sin ningún altercado. En el caso de que hubiera empate, cosa muy poco probable, pues se hará una ultima prueba para determinar el ganador, que estemos acordes los dos "grupos".-_dijo Uroak, seriamente.

_-Pues si es así el asunto no creo que sea tan difícil, quien empieza con las competencias._-pregunto Aoshi dándole a Uroak una mirada de lo mas gélida, que él devolvió sin ningún temor o impresión.

_-Puesto que nosotros dimos la idea, sugiero que ustedes comiencen, con la prueba que ustedes estimen convenientes._-dijo ahora Oasim.

-_Pues entonces tendremos que pensarlas. –_dijo Kenshin levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-_Avísennos cuando decidan que desean hacer. Manden a unos de su sirvientes o nosotros mandamos a Yahiko mañana. Ahora con su permiso caballeros, estamos bastantes cansados del largo viaje, nos retiramos._-dijo Imugem levantándose gracilmente seguido por sus hermanos que se levantaron con la misma gracia que el mayor de ellos.

-_Mañana les avisaremos nuestra decisión._-dijo Kenshin mirando simplemente como Imugem solo asentía con la cabeza y se llevaba a sus hermanos hacia su propio campamento, dándole a la oscura noche un extraño brillo ante el movimiento de sus capas, que parecían que estuvieran vivas, especialmente la de Uroak, que parecía que el fénix destellaba y lanzaba llamas desde sus alas, a punto de ponerse a volar.

Kenshin y sus amigos, se quedaron alrededor de la fogata pensando en qué tipo de pruebas se le ocurrirían, donde ellos pudieran ser vencedores. Después de algunas horas de debate entre ellos tres, se les ocurrieron 4 pruebas en los cuales ellos sabían que serian ganadores, la ultima prueba aun no la decidían, aun así, tenían mucho tiempo para pensarla.

Mientras en el otro campamento, los tres caballeros, discutían que tipo de competencia tendrían, luego de al fin ponerse de acuerdo los tres, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a dormir a su litera, no sin antes desvestirse y ponerse un pijama.

Kenshin, al terminar la discusión con sus amigos, se dirigió a caminar un poco, debía aclarar su mente, porque lo que sentía en ese momento era una gran confusión, como es posible que le hayan atraído los ojos de ese muchacho, que no parecía tener mas de 16 años, pero que fue capaz de, con solo una mirada, perderse en esos hermosos ojos. Y es que su mayor dificultad era aceptar que los ojos de los cuales estaba enamorado, le pertenecían a un hombreeee!. Sin que se diera cuenta, se dirigió al campamento de los enviados del rey Saito, viendo como la sombra de los tres guerreros poco a poco se desnudaban, se iba a retirar cuando vio algo que lo dejo ahí parado, de pronto vio la sombra de tres mujeres pero rápidamente fue reemplazada por la oscuridad completa al apagarse la pequeña lamparilla que alumbraba dentro de la carpa.

Definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado.

La noche paso sin ningún sobresalto. Dando paso a una reluciente mañana, en los dos campamentos desde temprano hubo movimiento, aunque mas de parte del campamento de Himura, ya que en el de los chicos misteriosos, solo habían 5 personas ahí, por lo tanto todos hacían de todo.

Kenshin miraba constantemente a Uroak, tratando de saber que diablos había visto, pero nada en su actitud, demostraba lo que había empezado a sospechar. Así que olvidando esa loca teoría que tenia ahora en la cabeza, se dirigió con sus amigos a ver a esos tres extraños personajes para decirle la primera prueba que habían decidido realizar.

-_Buenos días_.-saludó Kenshin a los tres muchachos que estaban tomando algo en unos jarrones.

-_Buenos días, príncipe Himura, que lo trae por estos lares.-_Respondió educadamente Uroak.

-_Pues vengo a informarles en que consiste la primera prueba, que decidimos hacer, y quien la realizara._

_-Soy todo oídos._

_-Será una carrera de caballos, y participara mi amigo Aoshi Shinomori._

_-Con que una carrera de caballos, pues bien si usted lo dice. Oasim, que te parece, encargarte de esta_.-dijo Uroak sonriéndole a su hermano de ojos verdes.

-_Pues ya sabes, para mi y Relámpago será un placer competir, veremos si ese cubito de hielo puede vencerme._

_-Entonces que así sea príncipe Himura. Hoy en la tarde será la primera competencia, si a usted le parece bien._

_-De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos en la tarde._

_-Que así sea_.-dijo Uroak mirándolo unos momentos para luego seguir en lo que estaba.

Kenshin solo se retiro dejando a los tres jóvenes solos. ¿Que es lo que pasara en las competencias?... pues lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, ya que este por ahora se acabo jajajaja...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_**jojojojo siiii los deje ahip, para que vean como van las cosas... ¿Que monos pintaran estos tres extraños caballeros?.. pues sinceramente yo no lo sep... parece que estan un pokito locos los tres, pero a mi parecer son re simpaticos... **_

_**Ahora nuestro kenshin se esta volviendo Yaoi? ke onda,... ke pasa akip, pues bien en el prox capitulo, seguiran las locuras de parte de estos tres caballeros, mas peleas, y por supuesto la primera competencia... quien ganara? pues eso solo yo lo se jojojojo **_

_**Bueno como ya dije antes, muchas gracias por los reviews... y espero ke haya muuuchos mas porke sino, no hay capitulo :P naaa broma no mas pero igual kiero leer sus cometnarios, para saber como va la historia, si les gusta, cosas asip, ustedes saben...**_

_**Bueno me despidooooooo**_

_**recuerden dejen sus reviews...**_

_**Matta neee**_

_**Ghia-chan. Kazuko Rk por siempreeeee... y miebro de las 3D+VG XDDDDDDD el ke sae sae :P **_


	5. Capirulo IV

_**Holaaaaaaaaas! como ven hoy es el dia de actualizaciones asi ke aki les traigo el capitulo 4 de el misterio del caballero del fenix jojojo **_

_**Pues bien les tengo una Propuesta, la nuki me dio esta idea ke a mi me parecio entretenida, com osaben se vienen las competencias entre nuestros caballeros ASi ke aceptare sugerencias para las competencias, son 10, Tres ya las tengo definidas ke son las ke se enfrentan kenshin y uroak, asi que no jodan, Pero me kedan too el resto de los personajes 1 de ellas sera todos contra todos asi que tb piensen en una idea para ello, asi ke tiene ke imaginar 6 competencias, ya qke aki tengo la primera ke no es de kenshin y Uroak, sino ke de Aoshi v/s Oasim, en otras palabras son 2 ms de este singular duo, 3 de Sano v/S Imugem y una de tres contra tres... les aprece? ASi ke espero sus ideas en los reviews para empezar a escribir los capitulos correspondientes n.n**_

_**Bueno sin mas ke decir... los dejo con el capitulo 4 de esta loca idea... **_

_**ke lo disfruten... nos vemos abajoooooo**_

_**

* * *

El Misterio del Caballero del Fenix **_

**_CAPITULO IV._**

Uroak, miraba como se retiraba silenciosamente el príncipe Himura. Sabia que algo tramaba, su sexto sentido le indicaba que tenia que tener mucho cuidado con él y sus amigos, porque sino tendría demasiados problemas... Debía ser mas astuto que ellos tres porque la salud de el rey, y el bienestar de el pueblo dependían de ellos tres, y sus capacidades para poder superar las pruebas.

-_¿Qué te inquieta hermano, sabes que nunca me podrán vencer en las carreras de caballos, no con Relámpago.-_dijo preocupado Oasim, al ver el rostro sombrío de su hermano menor.

_-Pues para serte sincero, no lo sé, me inquieta esos tres hombres, algo traman, especialmente el príncipe Himura, mi sexto sentido esta mas que gritando alerta roja._

-_Yo también lo siento, hermano, es como si después de esta pelea no volveremos a ser los mismos._-dijo Imugem.

-_Así que tu también lo sientes hermano_.-dijo Uroak sonriéndole a sus dos hermanos. Los cuales ambos asintieron, ante la mirada preocupada de el menor de los caballeros.

-_Si pequeño, la pregunta es ¿Qué vamos a hacer?._-pregunto Oasim, mirando fijamente los azules ojos de su hermano.

-_Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, tenemos que ser lo mas discretos posibles, nada debe interferir nuestra misión, sino todo estará perdido._

-_No te preocupes hermano, que contigo de nuestra parte y la ayuda de Tomoe, todo estará bien_.-dijo Imugem, revolviéndole un poco el cabello a Uroak.

Los tres hermanos, junto con la compañía de los recién despertados Yahiko y Tsubame, siguieron su platica amena, sin preocuparse por el momento de nada más que su compañía y divertirse sobre lo que vendría más adelante.

Los 5 personajes, tan extraños, se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de las peleas que de vez en cuando ocurrían entre los tres hermanos, pero parecía que solo eran unas cuantas pullas para poder divertirse y sacar de quicio al primero que enganchaba con las bromas, quien rápidamente se lanzaba sobre el resto jugando y riendo, a veces gritando unos cuantos insultos a los 4 restantes y otras mirando significativamente a algunos para descargarse del iniciador de la broma haciendo un montoncito con el resto del extraño grupo.

&&&&&&&&&

Kenshin miraba la situación desde su campamento, envidiando en cierto sentido, la relación existente entre esos tres hermanos y los dos jovencitos que los acompañaban. Parecía que se llevaban muy bien, y que se divertían mucho en su compañía, él solo tenia sus dos mejores amigos, Sanosuke y Aoshi, más su relación era mas madura y no recordaba ningún momento en que se divirtieran así como esos 5 muchachos del reino de Saito. Su relación de amistad, siempre estaba basada en las largas conversaciones y en una que otra broma, principalmente entre Sano y Aoshi, pero Kenshin sentía que siempre ha estado apartado de sus amigos, siempre había sido el pacificador, y nunca se habían divertido como esos enemigos tan extraños.

En esos pensamientos lo encontraron Aoshi y Sanosuke, mientras él perdido en su mundo sin despegar la vista del campamento contrario.

De pronto Kenshin sintió que le golpeaban la espalda sacándolo de los pensamientos en los cuales estaba concentrado mientras miraba el otro lado del lago, mirando al fin que a su lado estaba Sano y Aoshi.

_-Orooo._-dijo Kenshin un poco perdido al ver a sus dos amigos cerca de él y sin que él se diera cuenta.

-_Hasta que al fin reaccionaste Kenshin, estamos hace mas de 10 minutos tratando de sacarte de ese mundo de ensueño._-dijo sonriendo Sanosuke al ver que al fin Kenshin se daba cuenta de su presencia.

-_Lo siento, es que estaba pensando._

-_Si ya nos dimos cuenta_.-dijo Aoshi mirando fijamente a Kenshin, dándose cuenta de que algo extraño le sucedía al pelirrojo, pero sin mencionar el asunto continuo.-_ ¿Qué te dijeron los enviados del rey Saito, aceptaron la competencia?._

_-Así es, correrás contra Oasim, el que tiene los ojos verdes y la capa de la comadreja_.-dijo Kenshin poniéndose serio nuevamente.

-_Jajajaja, así que el pequeño revoltoso será el contrincante del cubito de Hielo, comadreja contra el hielo, quien lo diría no?.-_dijo riéndose Sanosuke ante la cara molesta de Aoshi.

-_Cállate cabeza de gallina, será mejor que vayamos a tomar desayuno, hay que trazar la ruta para la carrera de caballos._-dijo Aoshi alejándose de Kenshin junto con Sanosuke que no paraban de lanzarse insultos. El pelirrojo dio una ultima mirada al campamento enemigo, descubriendo que Uroak lo miraba fijamente, dándole a entender que había notado su escrutinio y sin mas que una simple mirada se dio la vuelta para continuar con lo que estaba. Kenshin se impresiono un poco, ante esa mirada pero luego alzándose de hombros siguió a sus dos amigos que ya le llevaban una buena delantera.

Los preparativos para la primera prueba estaban casi listos. Oasim, escuchaba, bueno en realidad intentaba escuchar, lo que su hermano decía, concentrándose solamente en el placer de cabalgar rápidamente, como el viento, con Relámpago.

-_Oasim, deja de andar en las nubes y escúchame_.- dijo ya un poco molesto Uroak, al ver la distracción de su hermano.

-_Ya ya... no se para que tanto te preocupas, si sabes que nadie me puede vencer, cuando estoy en los lomos de un caballo, especialmente de Relámpago._

_-Si lo se hermano, pero es que me preocupa esa confianza ciega tuya, sabes que nunca debemos confiarnos._-dijo Imugem.

-_Si, pero yo mido menos de la mitad de ese cubo de hielo, y obviamente soy mucho mas liviano que él. Sinceramente es muy difícil que me gane._

_-Pero comadreja, si ellos eligieron ese reto por algo será, y nunca debemos confiarnos de nuestras habilidades._

_-Oh, de acuerdo, par de aburridos, me concentrare en la carrera._-dijo un poco fastidiado Oasim.

-_Muy bien, entendiste todo el recorrido, verdad.-dijo Imugem, un poco preocupado por su hermano._

_-Por supuesto que si, la carrera será desde el inicio del lago, hasta las faldas de la colina de la rosa. El primero que llegue a ese sitio donde estará Yahiko y un sirviente de los Himura será declarado como ganador._-dijo el de ojos verdes con un dejo de fastidio en su voz.

-_Esta bien hermano, creo que es hora que dejemos a nuestro hermano solo, para que así hable con Relámpago y le expliqué lo importante de esta carrera._-sonrió Uroak a su hermano mayor, que lo miraba con agradecimiento.

-_Arg, esta bien, vamos mejor al campamento para recoger algunas cosas que nos hacen falta, especialmente la capa de Oasim_.-dijo Imugem, con una mirada de porque a mi, dirigida a los dos hermanos menores que se gastaba, cual de los dos estaba más loco.

-_Esta bien kitsune, dejemos que nuestro hermano hable con su amigo Relámpago, para que así ganemos esta primera competencia._-dijo Uroak, con una mirada asesina para su hermano de castaños ojos.

Oasim se quedo solo con su querido caballo, ese animal había estado con él desde que era muy pequeño, su padre se lo había regalado, de potrillo y habían pasado muchas aventuras y travesuras juntos, especialmente cuando su pequeño hermano había tenido edad para andar y se unía a las travesuras que siempre planeaban juntos.

Los tres hermanos tenían una muy extraña relación, muchas veces pelaban, pero ante las dificultades siempre se unían, cuando Oasim, empezó a crecer y dejo de ser niño, su espíritu mas travieso se vio un poco disminuido, se tenia que comportar como lo que a su estirpe le correspondía, y ahora ya no podía corretear por los campos y salir a montar con su querido caballo por donde quisiera.

No entendía porque se había dejado cambiar por su padre, pero con esta aventura, estaba recordando todo lo que él era antes de crecer, y eso lo hacia muy feliz, se sentía libre por fin, de todas las ataduras que su rango y condición le imponían.

Lentamente tomó las riendas de su hermoso caballo, y lo dirigió para que bebiera agua y descansara antes de todo el ajetreo que seria la carrera contra ese cubito de Hielo. No iba a permitir que ese tipo le ganara, no lo haría, antes muerto que rendirse ante tamaño hombre, y mas encima con un rostro tan inexpresivo. Pero a la vez algo en ese rostro le llamaba la atención, él era por naturaleza demasiado alegre, en realidad los tres hermanos eran muy risueños, pero él lo era más, y tenia la maldita tentación de hacer reír a ese cubo de hielo que era su contrincante.. al darse cuenta de hacia donde le dirigían sus pensamientos, los aparto rápidamente un poco sonrojado y se concentro en acariciar a su caballo y a pensar solo en la carrera.

-_¿Crees que estará bien?_.-Preguntó Imugem al ver a su hermano pequeño Oasim acariciar las orejas de su enorme caballo.

-_Claro que si hermano, estoy seguro que va a estar más que bien. Esta recordando lo que era hace ya mucho, lo que éramos los tres, cuando niños, nuestras travesuras, y cuentos. Se esta encontrando con una parte que había reprimido durante mucho tiempo, por nuestra condición y deber_.-dijo Uroak sonriéndole a su hermano mayor, pero sin apartar la vista de Oasim.

_-Lo se, yo también lo estoy haciendo, también es parte de tu plan no?. Volver a ser lo que éramos antes de que las responsabilidades y el compromiso nos destruyeran completamente lo que éramos._-dijo Imugem, sonriendo tiernamente a su hermano mas pequeño, que tanto le hacia recordar a su madre.

-_Sabes que con ustedes no tengo secretos, son mis hermanos y mejores amigos, y verlos como estaban perdiendo casi su alma, me dolía mucho, ver como todo esto lees estaba pasando, así que aprovechando la situación, que mejor forma de matar dos pájaros de un tiro._

_-Pequeño, no se como agradecértelo, me siento demasiado bien, es como si volverá a ser yo mismo ahora, y no permitiré que los compromisos y el deber interfieran con mi espíritu, igual que tu._

Los dos hermanos seguían conversando tranquilamente a la orilla del arrollo viendo a su hermano cuidar a su caballo. A pesar de todo, los tres se querían mucho y nada ni nadie los separaría jamás. Porque aparte de ser hermanos, eran los mejores amigos...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Al otro lado del río, las cosas iban de una manera parecida, Aoshi estaba concentrado en us hermoso caballo, preparándolo para esa carrera, a pesar de su gran altura, era un excelente jinete, el mas rápido de todo el reino de los Himura, mal que mal, prácticamente habia nacido en los lomos de un caballo.

Kenshin y Sanosuke miraban, la concentración de Aoshi, sabiendo ambos lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al cubito de hielo, sabían que recordaba todas sus aventuras en su fiel pura sangre, regalo de su padre prácticamente al nacer. Kenshin estaba un poco preocupado, había visto correr al caballero de ojos verdes, y sabia lo rápido que era con ese hermoso caballo pura sangre. Sabia que la pelea iba a ser muy reñida entre ellos dos, y eso le tenia un poco preocupado en verdad. No sabia quien iba a vencer realmente, pero tenia la confianza suficiente en su amigo, y sabia que iba a dar lo mejor de si para poder ganar ese desafió.

-_Ya cubito de hielo, deja al pobre caballo en paz, no vez que con tu presencia asustas al pobrecito_.-dijo Sano con una de sus típicas bromas de mal gusto.

-_Ya cállate cabeza de gallina, mas bien tu eres el que asusta al pobre caballo al ver tu horrible cara y pelos de punta.-_dijo Aoshi respondiéndole el insulto.

-_Basta!. Tenemos que ganar esta carrera por el bien de nuestro reino y del rey. Ya saben que nada ni nadie nos puede vencer escucharon?_.-dijo Kenshin, muy fastidiado, luego de algunos minutos de estar oyéndolos pelear.

-_Esta bien, Kenshin, pero no te enojes... Si solo estábamos molestado para que a cubito de hielo se le pase el nerviosismo._-dijo Sano riendo.

-_Grrr, déjate estúpido cabeza de gallo, que se que voy a ganar, nadie me ha vencido y un niño no lo hará tampoco._

Con un suspiro, dejo a esos dos peleando a su gusto, ya veía que nada podría hacer en su contra. Nuevamente, como si un imán lo llamara, su mirada se fue a posar sobre el campamento enemigo, buscando rápidamente a el joven que poseía los extraños ojos azules que lo tenían embrujado. No sabia que le pasaba, mal que mal, a él le gustaban las mujeres y nunca sintió atracción por un muchacho, pero ahora casi no podía despegar los ojos de Uroak, algo en ese trío estaba extraño, pero no podría decir muy bien que es lo que era.

La mañana paso rápidamente, y ya nos encontramos con que nuestros dos contendientes están preparados para competir en la primera prueba. Aoshi estaba montado en su hermoso caballo de color rojizo, mientras que Oasim estaba montado en su caballo, que parecía extremadamente grande para el tamaño del caballero comadreja. Cuando estaban prácticamente por partir, desde el cielo, bajo una enorme águila, de color blanco, que se posó en el hombro de Uroak sacándole una sonrisa, que dejó aun más impactado a Kenshin. Parecía como si esa águila, había estado buscando al caballero fénix **(Me hizo recordar a los caballeros de zodiaco ),** y este simplemente acaricio las hermosas plumas albinas de la enorme ave.

-_Muy bien, creo que estamos listos_.-dijo Imugem, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado al ver la llegada de la magnifica ave.

-_Tu sabes que yo estoy siempre listo, hermano. Ahora no se si este cubito de hielo lo este_.-dijo Oasim sonriéndole traviesamente a su hermano, que lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

_-Pues yo estoy listo también, así que no demoremos mas esta derrota para el pequeño comadreja.-_dijo Aoshi sonriendo cínicamente.

-_Entonces, si ambos están preparados, les recordare una ultima vez las reglas, y el circuit_o.-dijo Imugem, concentrado en la carrera sin dejar entrever en sus hermosos ojos castaño, que la llegada de esa ave le ponía los pelos de punta. – _Ya saben, nada de trampa en esta carrera, no se pueden interponer en el camino del otro para impedir que este los pase, la carrera va a ser desde este sitio, a través del bosque donde ya esta marcada la ruta con diversas prendas, y deberán llegar a el inicio de la montaña de la rosa. El primero que logre llegar con todas las prendas que les corresponda ganara esta primera competencia y le dará un punto a su equipo_** (Otra vez ya me sonó como a competencia de colegio ).**_ ¿Están de acuerdo?_

_-Si_.- respondieron ambos la unísono, montando ágilmente cada uno su hermoso caballo.

-_Pues entonces si están preparados, listos... FUERAAAAAAA!_.-grito Imugem y ambos caballo, rápidamente salieron al galope dejando una estela de polvo que hizo a todos estornudar.

Los caballos corrían rápidamente, demasiado parejos, las prendas que debían recoger eran pequeños banderines del escudo de armas de su reino. Que estaban trazando la ruta que debían seguir.

Los dos eran grandes jinetes y rápidamente entraron al bosque, cada uno por un sendero distinto que los iba a llevar al mismo fin, la montaña de la Rosa.

Aoshi, cabalgaba rápidamente recogiendo al vuelo los banderines que habían puesto, con anterioridad los dos jueves, sabia que debía ser rápido, porque se daba cuenta de que su enemigo y contrincante era demasiado listo y veloz, y su caballo, estaba muy bien entrenado para soportar grandes cabalgatas.

El cubito de hielo calculaba que mas o menos ya iba a mitad de camino, cuando por un sendero a su lado, vio un caballo enorme que corría, entre los gruesos troncos de los árboles y el juego entre luz y oscuridad, le pareció ver que el jinete era una hermosa muchachita de largo cabello negro, que estaba amarrado en una trenza y que tenia una pequeña bolsa donde iba recogiendo unos banderines de color verde.

Aoshi, cerro los ojos durante unos segundos, para ver si era real lo que estaba mirando. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró que no había nadie que corría a su lado, ya que el camino había vuelto a desaparecer entre la profundidad del bosque.

Esa visión dejo a Aoshi, mas que marcando ocupado, pero tratando de sacar a esa muchachita de la cabeza nuevamente se concentro en la carrera, mal que mal, para eso estaba ahí. Tenia que ganar a toda costa, ya que el rey lo había acogido casi como a un hijo cuando perdió a sus padres hace muchos años atrás, lo recibió y lo educo, como si fuera un hermano del príncipe Kenshin, le debía esto al rey y por el ganaría. Espoloneando aun mas al caballo, el cual avanzo aun mas rápido si cabía posible saliendo rápidamente a la luz luego de estar bastante tiempo en el bosque y con todos los banderines en su bolsa.

Oasim, con Relámpago, cabalgaban rápidamente en el bosque, esquivando objetos y recogiendo rápidamente los banderines que habían puesto antes. Sabia que tenían poco tiempo, en el corto trayecto que habían recorrido a la par con el cubito de hielo, se dio cuenta del excelente jinete que era Aoshi, y que esta carrera iba a estar demasiado pareja. Al ver entre los árboles lo vio cabalgando casi a la par de él, pero viendo que le sacaba un poco de ventaja, se aprovecho de ello y diciéndole unas palabras al oído de Relámpago, cabalgó aun más de prisa, mal que mal, cabalgar entre los bosques era su especialidad, criándose prácticamente en un bosque, sabia como sacarle provecho a esta situación y rápidamente tomo ventaja y lo adelanto, sin que el cubito de hielo se diera cuenta. La sonrisa de Oasim era mas grande al ver que rápidamente dejaba atrás a su contrincante y a la vez que recogía las banderas las echaba rápidamente en una bolsa que tenia a su costado agarrado fuertemente para que no se le perdiera, con la suerte que tenia, lo mas seguro es que se le cayera la bolsa.

Rápidamente el y relámpago se iban acercando a la salida del bosque y sabia que en ese momento debían ambos sacar lo mejor de si, para poder correr a campo traviesa y llegar primeros a la montaña. Era su deber, sus hermanos confiaban en él, el rey confiaba en ellos, las princesas y Tomoe también lo hacían. No iba a defraudarlos a ninguno, tenia que vencer y lo haría, costase lo que costase. Protegería y ayudaría a salvar a su reino, sanarían a su rey, eso era lo mas importante nada mas...

Oasim, salió de el bosque al fin, cegándose un poco por el exceso de luz que había, después de estar tanto tiempo bajo la protección de los árboles, pero entrecerrando los ojos siguió avanzando hacia su meta.

Aoshi, salió pocos minutos después de Oasim, mirando hacia delante, lo vio correr rápidamente junto con su corcel, y furioso, por la rapidez de el caballero del reino Saito y aumentando la velocidad entraron en una loca carrera por ver quien lograba ganar esta primera competencia...

&&&&&&&&&

Kenshin miraba la extraña ave que tenia en su hombro Uroak, ya que estaba tranquilamente apoyada allí, sin muestras de hostilidad. Imugem, luego de darles la partida a Aoshi y a Oasim, se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba su hermano, mirando asombrada también esa magnifica ave. El de ojos azules como el mar, solo le sonrió a su hermano y se dirigió a su caballo, para ir a donde seria la meta y ver quien ganaba.

-_Vamos hermano, luego hablaremos, ahora tenemos una competencia que ver.-_ dijo Uroak, adivinando las miles de preguntas que tenia su hermano en la cabeza y sonriendo ante ello.-_ Usted príncipe no nos acompaña?._

_-Emmm, claro que si, debo ver el resultado, Sanosuke rápido los caballos._-dijo Kenshin un tanto nervioso al ver fijamente las profundidades de ojos que tenia Uroak.

_-Esta bien Kenshin, no te apresures que aquí están.-_ dijo Sanosuke sonriendo traviesamente, al ver la mirada un poco perdida de Kenshin luego que Uroak se diera la vuelta aun con la enorme ave en su hombro.

Los cuatro jinetes se dirigieron a un paso tranquilo. El gran ave volaba suavemente sobre los dos caballeros del reino Saito, como protegiéndoles de alguna cosa, Uroak, algunas veces levantaba la vista hacia la majestuosa águila, para luego concentrarse en el camino, viendo cada vez mas cerca la montaña de la Rosa, donde sabia que tarde o temprano su destino lo impulsaría a ir.

Imugem, miraba simplemente a su hermano con una cara de curiosidad y un poco de ansiedad, sabia que significaba esa águila, y ese pensamiento, lo lleno de temor hacia su hermano, se había posado en su hombre, al igual de cómo le paso a su madre. Y temía, temía por su familia, por sus hermanos y por su padre. Tendrían que salir rápidamente de ahí, antes de que todo esto se complicara aun mas.

-_Tranquilízate hermano, que todo saldrá bien._-escucho Imugem de parte de su hermano pequeño, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, notando las profundidades tranquilas de sus ojos azules.

-_¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, tu sabes muy bien que significa esa ave._-susurro Imugem para que sus dos compañeros no lo oyeran.

-_Lo se hermano, y muy bien, pero tranquilízate, que aun esta muy lejos el día en que te libraras de mi._-sonrió Uroak, tranquilamente.

-_¿Cómo sabes?. Tu no entiendes._

_-Claro que si hermano, solo tranquilízate..._

_-Discúlpenme, pero sucede algo malo?._-pregunto Kenshin mirando como los dos hermanos susurraban, notando la angustia de Imugem en su rostro.

-_Nada de que preocuparse, solo estábamos hablando de cuando lleguemos a casa, que tendré que limpiar mi habitación, es que a mi hermano le dan pavor las ratas, y dice que no quiere entrar ahí a ayudarme._-decía Uroak, tranquilamente.

-_Oye, que a mi no me dan miedo las ratas_.-decía enojado Imugem.

-_Vamos hermano, si la ultima vez que te encontraste con una, absolutamente inofensiva, prácticamente te subiste arriba mío._-dijo sonriendo Uroak, recordando ese día.

-_Si claro, y tu y Oasim burlándose de mi, si ese animal no era una rata era un monstruo, era enorme._-decia Imugem con cascaditas en los ojos T.T

-_Jajajajaja, hermanooo no me hagas recordar ese día, pero si era una simple ratita pequeña de color plomo, que movía sus orejitas tiernas._

_-Aaaaaahhh te voy a matar pequeño diablooooo._-dijo Imugem cabalgando tras su hermano que al ver la cara de enojo de él salió mas que disparado.

-_Etto... son muy extraños ellos no crees Kenshin?._-dijo Sanosuke con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-_Pues sip, son bastante extraños._-dijo Kenshin mirando como los dos hermanos salían al galope uno tras el otro, pero supo, con ciencia cierta que lo que hablaban no era precisamente de ratas, sino que era algo muchísimo mas importante que eso...

-_Vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlos, mira que no debe faltar mucho para que Aoshi y el otro chico lleguen a la meta y debemos estar ahí cuando eso suceda._

_-Esta bien Kenshin, vamos a seguir a ese par de locos_.-dijo Sanosuke saliendo al galope seguido de Kenshin.

Uroak, reía alegremente, había apartado de la mente de su hermano, el extraño presagio que se cernía sobre él. Pero ahora lo mas importante era salvar al rey Saito, luego se preocuparía por el mismo y lo que se le venia en ciernes.

Rápidamente llegaron los cuatro jinetes a donde se encontraban Yahiko y el otro muchacho, sirviente de los Himura.

-_Oye feo, me trajiste algo para comer._-preguntó Yahiko a Uroak, cuando este se instalo a su lado.

_-¿Cómo fue que me dijiste Yahiko CHAN?_.-dijo con una mirada malévola en sus ojos azules, causándole temor al pequeño.

-_Na... nada busu, solo si me trajiste algo de comer._-dijo tragando saliva pensando de la que se había salvado.

-_No me llames busu, Yahiko, sino ya sabes lo que te espera cuando volvamos a casa, creo que te aumentare el entrenamiento._-dijo Uroak, ahora si malévolamente, haciendo que tanto Imugem, como los del reino de Himura se alejaran de ese par, con un poco de temor.

-_Noooo! Por favor no mas entrenamiento_.-dijo Yahiko, sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta bien el fondo.

-_Pues sips, tendrás que entrenar muy duro Yahiko, que ahora tu maestro esta muy enojado._-dijo Uroak, sádicamente._-Pero si te traje algo de comer, Tsubame te lo mando, cierto hermanito.-_dijo cambiando de expresión rápidamente, y sonriendo ante sus espectadores a los cuales solo les salió una sonrisa nerviosa y una enorme gota ante el cambio de actitud tan rápido.

_-Por supuesto hermano, jojojojo, tu sabes que Tsubame siempre se preocupa de Yahiko no?._-dijo Imugem, con una sonrisa maligna, mirando a su hermano, comunicándoselo todo entre ellos, que ahora seria Yahiko el que seria molestado hasta ver a Aoshi y a Oasim cercanos a la meta.

-_Por supuesto, así como Yahiko Chan, esta todo el día pendiente de Tsubame_.-dijo Uroak, sonriendo a su hermano captando el mensaje.

-_Crees que tendremos, que organizar una boda pronto no?._-decía Imugem sonriendo y con sus orejitas de kitsune a mas no poder.

_-Jojojo, por supuesto que si hermano, creo que seria acertado empezar a planear la boda..._

_-Ya pareeeeeeeennnnn!.-_grito Yahiko rojo como un tomate ante las palabras de los hermanos.

-_Mmmm porque te pusiste así Yahiko, es que acaso no quieres ser novio de Tsubame, y darle besos y poder abrazarla._-dijo Uroak, sonriendo angelicalmente, y haciendo la pantomima de lo que decia con su hermano.

-_Dejen de molestar!.-_decía Yahiko cada vez mas rojo.

-_Si Yahiko, deja en nuestras manos tu matrimonio con Tsubame, tu sabes que entre nosotros tres te organizamos la mas hermosa ceremonia. Hohohohoh.-_reía Imugem mirando a su hermano.

-_Etto... disculpen, pero creo que ya están por llegar los participantes_,- dijo Kenshin que antes había estado mirando y escuchando la pelea entre ellos tres.

-_Emmm si claro. Parece que van a empate esos dos_.- Dijo Uroak, recuperando el semblante serio.

-_Así es, pues bien veremos como es que llegan aquí._-dijo Sanosuke, que luego tomo el brazo de Kenshin y le susurro.- _Son muy extraños estos enviados del rey Saito, verdad Kenshin.._

_-Sips, son demasiado raros._- susurro Kenshin a Sanosuke, volviendo a fijar la mirada en los dos jinetes.

Relámpago, corría rápidamente a través del campo, en dirección a la montaña, Oasim sonreía divertidamente, lo estaba pasando genial, pero al mirar hacia atrás, vio a el cubito de hielo que rápidamente la seguía, y le daba alcance.

-_Maldición._-dijo Oasim al ver cada vez menor al distancia entre ellos.

Aoshi estaba mas que concentrado en su caballo, tenia que ganar, fuera como fuera. Y rápidamente seguía acortando la distancia con ese extraño caballero de ojos verdes. Cada ves se acercaban mas a la meta y debía ganar a toda costa. Así que quedando los últimos doscientos metros, hizo correr a todo lo que podía su hermoso caballo, andando a la par con el caballo de Oasim, ante la mirada impresionada de este.

-_Veo que eres muy rápido_.-dijo Oasim a Aoshi una vez que ambos estuvieron a la par.

-_No me vencerás nunca._-dijo Aoshi sobradamente.

-_Jajaja puede que talvez esta vez no, pero si la próxima, mientras aun pueden pasar muchas cosas._

Los dos caballos corrían a todo lo que podían, prácticamente a la par. Ambos jinetes concentrados en lograr sacar algún tipo de ventaja para asi poder ganarle a su contrincante. Ya quedaba muy poco, solo unos cuantos metros mas. Se podían ver los rostros de los que estaban ahí mirando, Oasim podía ver a sus hermanos, junto con Yahiko mirándolo fijamente, dándole ánimos a través de sus intensas miradas.

Aoshi podía ver a sus amigos, Kenshin y Sanosuke, que le daban ánimos y esperaban de él la victoria.

-_aaaachiiiiiiiisfffff_!.-se escucho de parte de Uroak, al pasar la polvadera a su lado

_-Arg, hermano tira tus bichos para otra parte._

_-No son bichos, tu sabes que soy alérgico al polvo T.T_

_-Da igual, vamos con nuestro hermano._

_-De acuerdo..._

_-Lo lamento mucho._-dijo Oasim, escondiendo sus llorosos ojos.

_-No te preocupes comadreja, mira que aun queda mucho por hacer.-_dijo Uroak, viendo a su hermano derrotado por solo un poco, una nariz, fue la diferencia entre los dos jinetes, Sips, como oyen Oasim perdió frente a Aoshi y eso le molestaba demasiado al de ojos verdes, al pensar en la decepción que debían sentir sus hermanos.

-_No nos has defraudado hermano_.-dijo Uroak sonriendo tiernamente a su hermano mayor.

_-Así es, estamos orgullosos de ti, comadreja, en la próxima le tendrás que ganar eso si.-_dijo Imugem abrazando a Oasim.

_-Felicidades Cubito de hielo.-_dijo Sanosuke dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

_-Así es, tenemos un punto de ventaja frente a los del reino Saito_.-sonrió Kenshin a su amigo de ojos azul acero.

-_Si, aunque estoy demasiado cansado._-dijo Aoshi sonriéndole a sus dos amigos. Y mirando en dirección de su contrincante, abrazado por sus hermanos y sonriendo como si él hubiese sido el ganador...

Uroak, se alejo del pequeño grupo y miro hacia el cielo azul, mirando la enorme águila que aun surcaba el cielo cerca de ellos. Suspirando se dirigió a donde estaba el príncipe Himura sabiendo que debían discutir la próxima prueba...

_-Felicidades a usted príncipe_.-dijo sonriendo Uroak, una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos.

_-Muchas gracias._-dijo el príncipe medio atontado por encontrarse nuevamente bajo el hechizo de esos ojos azules.

_-Solo venia a informarle que la segunda prueba será una carrera._

_-Una carrera?._-pregunto curioso,

-_Así es, es solo una carrera, quien participara será Imugem._

_-Pues siendo así, de nosotros participara Sanosuke._

_Muy bien, entonces hasta la próxima majestad.-_sonrió Uroak alejándose hacia su caballo donde sus hermanos le esperaban para dirigirle al campamento.

Kenshin solo miro como se alejaban esos cuatro extraños personajes, aun intrigado demasiado con el chico de ojos azules y mirada misteriosa...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Holas... pues bien aki esta el capiutulo 4 y espero ke lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice haciendolo..._**

**_Avances del prox capitulo, la cosa va de mal en peor para el grupo de Saito, una visita mas bien inesperada esta por suceder... kesnhi nescuaha una conversacion en un bosque cercano, kien diablo son esas dos mujeres, la segunda competencia se viene y mas entretenida ke nunca... ke pasara cuando el kitsune se enfrente al tori atama? pues no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de El misterio del caballero del fenix, A la misma hora y por el mismo canal _**

**_matta neeeee_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews, espero ke me manden muuuuchos mas o_**

**_Ghia-chan _**


	6. Capitulo V

**_Holaaaaaaaaaa! lo prometido es deudaaaaa y aki esta el capitulo V de el misterio del caballero del Fenix y esta bueno bueno (por lo menos eso creo .) _**

**_Bueno como saben los personajes de rurouni kenshin No me pertenecen (aunke como me gustaria), aunque SI me pertenece la idea original y too lo demas XDDDD _**

**_Bueno eeste capi va dedicado a AoshMi SeshLin, Ane Himura y en fin a todas mis kazukos especialmente tb a la Danish que estuvo hace pokito de cumple o_**

**_yayaya me callo mejor y las dejo leer aki les dejo este capitulo, ke lo disfruteeeen..._**

**_

* * *

El Misterio del Caballero del Fenix.__  
_**

**_Capitulo V._**

Luego de que se pusieran de acuerdo con la próxima prueba que enfrentarían los caballeros de los dos reinos, los tres hermanos, tomando sus caballos, cabalgaron suavemente hacia su campamento, seguidos por Yahiko que miraba constantemente a los tres hermanos con una expresión preocupada en sus profundos ojos castaños. Uroak al sentir esa mirada de su amigo, se dio vuelta y solo le sonrió guiñándole el ojo, al ver los ojos azules traviesos, se dio cuenta el muchacho, que Uroak, tenia algo pensado, que nada malo les pasaría, ni a él, ni a sus hermanos, ni al reino de Saito-sama.

-Vamos Yahiko, apresúrate, cualquiera diría que no quieres ver a tu querida Tsubame.-dijo maliciosamente Uroak tratando de distender el ambiente tan tenso que se había impuesto entre los 4 al ver que Oasim perdía por tan poco.

-No molestes Uroak, tu sabes que entre ella y yo no hay nada.-dijo Yahiko un poco triste.

-O, vamos, eso es solo porque tu aun eres un cobarde que no le pides que sea tu novia, sabes que tu estas loco por ella, y tu le gustas.-dijo Imugem, sonriendo con sus orejitas de zorro a mas no poder, mientras miraba como el muchacho se ponía cada vez mas rojo.

-No molesteeeeeeeeenn!.-grito el muchacho, haciendo que su caballo corriera mucho mas rápido en dirección al campamento.

-Miren se lanza a la carrera para poder ver mas rápido a su novia.-grito Uroak, mientras sus hermanos reían al ver la cara roja del muchacho.

Oasim, miraba a sus hermanos, muy triste, sabia que los había defraudado, y principalmente se había defraudado a si mismo, todo por confiarse demasiado de que era invencible.

-No te preocupes Oasim, esta es solo la primera prueba hermano, no te dejes vencer, se que ganaremos.-dijo Imugem viendo el semblante de su hermano menor identificando la expresión de tristeza en sus bellos ojos verdes.

-Así es hermano, aun queda mucho por pelear, y muchos retos que enfrentar. Se que la próxima vez le harás morder el polvo cariño.-dijo Uroak, sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Solo me siento tan frustrado hermanos, es que... si solo no me hubiese confiado, todo esto no estaría pasando, seriamos nosotros los vencedores no ellos.

-Nunca hay que perder la fe hermano, se que ganaremos, lo presiento. Ahora vayamos a descansar, nuestros caballos especialmente el tuyo debe estar muy agotado como para poder seguir dando vueltas por ahí.

-Si tienes razón, voy a cepillar muy bien a Relámpago, el se porto muy bien hoy.-dijo Oasim con un poco mas de animo acariciando el cuello del hermoso animal.

Las cosas iban muy bien en el campamento del reino Himura, aunque Aoshi había ganado, se sentía un poco perturbado sobre la mujer que había visto en el bosque mientras competía con Oasim, es que realmente era muy bella su largo cabello azabache y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Pero de todas maneras no se iba a calentar mucho la cabeza por esa muchacha, mal que mal estaba allí por una misión y la iba a cumplir costase lo que costase.

-Bien hecho cubito de hielo, creo que vamos a ganar todas estas pruebas y tendremos el agua para así ayudar al rey Hiko.-decía Sano, un poquitin bebido (léase en tono sarcástico).

-Gracias cabeza de gallina, ahora si me disculpas me iré a descansar.

-No seas aguafiestas Aoshi, mira que hay suficiente comida y bebida para los tres.-decía Sano sonriendo traviesamente.

-No molestes gallina que no deseo emborracharme como tu.-dijo Aoshi yéndose a su carpa para poder descansar.

-Y que me dices de ti Kenshin, te diviertes conmigo.

-Por esta vez paso Sano, y creo que tu también deberías descansar mañana es tu turno de competir y creo que con un hachazo no seria lo mas conveniente.-decía Kenshin con una gotita en la frente al ver el estado de Sanosuke.

-De acuerdo, par de fomes, iré a descansar, solo porque nuevamente quiero soñar con mi zorrita de ojos negros.-dijo Sano canturreando mientras se dirigía a tropezones hacia su carpa para al fin dormir la borrachera

Kenshin miro a sus dos amigos ya cada uno acostado, al fin descansando después del agotador día. Kenshin no podía dormirse, le estaba dando vueltas varias imágenes de esa extraña águila que se había posado en el hombro de Uroak, y el temor que vio reflejado en los ojos de el hermano mayor de los caballeros del reino Saito, y aun mas quedo impresionado por la tristeza que en un minuto cubrió los ojos azules por los cuales el tanto suspiraba.

Mientras miraba el campamento vecino, que ya a esa hora estaba a oscuras durmiendo al fin, sabia que esa águila estaba ahí dando vueltas, presagiando algo de lo cual no estaba muy seguro.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos, estaba, que ni cuenta se dio cuando una sombra salió de una de las carpas de los caballeros de Saito. Pero como en la vida el destino es el que rige nuestro camino, Kenshin sin darse cuenta se encamino en el bosque cercano en donde la sombra se había dirigido. Una conversación en susurros fue lo que logro despertar a nuestro querido pelirrojo de su ensoñación, que venia cada vez que pensaba en esos azules ojos por los cuales suspiraba.

-Crees que es lo correcto Tomoe?.-preguntaba una suave voz oculta entre los árboles.

-Así lo creo mi pequeña, debes apresurarte, cada vez esta más cercana la hora, tu padre no aguantara mucho tiempo.-decía otra voz un poco mas potente que la anterior.

-Pero aun no podemos hacer eso tía, no puedo decirles esto a mis hermanas, solo seria mas presión para ellas, y mas tristeza.-decía la suave voz con tristeza,

-Lo se pequeña, pero los augurios son claros, debes apresurarte, tu también tienes un destino que cumplir y lo sabes, el primer aviso ya ha sido dado y pronto otros vendrán.

-Si se, no puedes hacer que nos den un poco mas de tiempo, no me puedo ir así sin mas dejando a mi familia desprotegida, debo estar segura de que los tres están bien, antes de empezar a preocuparme por el presagio y profecía.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo pequeña, confía en mi, solo concéntrate en salvar a tu padre que todo estará bien. Ahora debo partir, no puedo dejar solo el bosque encantado, por mucho tiempo, por cualquier cosa sabes como buscarme.

-Si lo se, gracias por mantenerme al tanto de mi padre tía.-decía la muchacha triste.

-De nada, ve a dormir a la profundidad del bosque, ahí estarás segura, nadie te puede ver y lo sabes.

Kenshin escucho toda esa conversación pero sin lograr ver a las dos mujeres que la tenían, no se quería acercar a ese lugar de donde procedían las voces porque sabia que nada iba a encontrar.

Suavemente se escucharon los pasos de una persona caminando hacia el interior del bosque, cada vez mas lejos de la mirada curiosa del pelirrojo, deseaba saber quien era la de la vos tan triste, algo le decía que esa voz ya la había escuchado, el dilema era donde. Lentamente Kenshin se fue alejando del bosque de regreso a su campamento para al fin poder descansar.

Uroak, se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, demasiadas responsabilidades tenían sus hombros y debía planear muy bien como seguir de aquí adelante. Le habían enseñado muy bien, como mantener la tranquilidad cuando mas lo necesitaban, como ser capaz de infundir valor a las personas que lo necesitaban, como sacar una sonrisa cuando las lagrimas inundaban todo. Pero a lo que ahora se enfrentaría era mucho mayor de lo que tenia pensado.

Siempre supo que le deparaba el destino, pero nunca quiso indetificarse con él. Solo deseaba poder vivir en paz junto a sus hermanos, pero la vida no nos da todo lo que teníamos pensado.

El joven caballero, caminaba tranquilamente por la orilla del lago, tratando de deshacerse de todos los problemas y preocupaciones por su futuro y el de su familia. Sus profundos ojos azules, hoy estaban mas claros debido a sus pensamientos. Así fue como lo encontró Imugem cuando salió un rato después de su tienda.

-Hermano, estas bien?.-dijo Imugem preocupado al ver la mezcla de sentimientos que expresaba el rostro de su hermano menor.

-Si, estoy bien hermano. Solo pensaba en nuestro futuro.-dijo Uroak, mirando como nuevamente el águila remontaba su vuelo.

-Estoy preocupado hermano, sé que tu sabes que significa tanto como yo esa águila, el primer aviso ya se dio.-dijo ante la sorpresa en la mirada de Uroak.- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando nos entrenaban, escuche una conversación que tuviste, donde te explicaban todo tu futuro.

-No sabia que fueras tan chismoso hermano.-dijo Uroak con una sonrisa traviesa, pero sin dejar la seriedad en sus ojos.

-Lo escuche sin querer, solo Oasim no sabe.

-¿Qué no se que cosa?.-preguntó Oasim saliendo de la tienda con una cara de sueño que no se la podía.

-Jajajaja mírate la cara pues hermanito, con esa carita hasta los fantasmas se asustan.-dijo Uroak riendo a mas no poder al ver el desastre de su hermano.

-Jajajaja, tienes razón, Tanuki, con la cara de Oasim hasta el mismo demonio se asusta.-decía Imugem poniéndose sus orejas de zorro ante el enfado cada vez mayor de su hermano.

-Ya dejen de molestar el par.-Oasim mientras decía eso, salió persiguiendo a sus hermanos que corrían rápidamente a través del campamento de ellos, riendo a mas no poder y lanzándose insultos de vez en cuando haciendo enfurecer al de ojos verdes que cada vez corría más para poder alcanzarlos.

Kenshin que se había levantado hacia poco, miraba la escena entre divertido y perplejo. No imaginaba como esos tres hermanos podían ser mas busquillas siempre se estaban burlando el uno del otro, y sino, se burlaban del joven que los acompañaban, que cuando los salen persiguiendo ellos se limitaban a reírse y a corres "por sus vidas" mientras seguían gritándose insultos.

El pelirrojo no entendía como esos tres se llevaban tan bien, pero cada vez que los miraba anhelaba tener una familia así, no tan fría como la de el, en las que ni sus amigos eran capaces de molestarse y disfrutar juntos. Donde la guerra y ser el mejor era la regla principal de toda su vida, añoraba simplemente jugar.

-Arg¿Qué es ese ruido?.-salió Sanosuke con una mano en la cabeza debido a la graaaaaaan jaqueca que tenia, (el hachazoo se vino con ganas XD)

-Son los del reino de Saito, otra vez están peleando entre ellos.-dijo Kenshin mirando a su amigo mientras este se desperezaba tratando de mantener la cabeza en su lugar.

-Aah ese trío de payasos nuevamente empezó, ahora porke están peleando?

-Pues al parecer se estaban burlando de la cara del hermano de en medio, que iba a asustar hasta al mismo demonio.

-Jajajaaja, ese trío es de lo mas divertido.-decía Sano riéndose de las locuras de los hermanos.

-Pues si, Sanosuke, creo que es mejor que te empieces a preparar para la próxima competencia, porque según lo que veo, va a ser una muy dura.-dijo mostrándole la velocidad con la que corría su contrincante.

-Si, si lo que digas.-dijo Sano dándose la vuelta y entrando nuevamente a la tienda para empezar a preparase.

Las horas pasaron y ya era el momento de verse las caras en una nueva competencia. Los dos equipos estaban listos, de un lado estaba, el equipo de los Himura, con Sanosuke Sagara, que en este caso seria él el que competiría. Y de lado del grupo de los Saito, estaba Imugem, haciendo flexiones para calentar los músculos, de sus piernas para la carrera que se efectuaría dentro de poco.

Ambos llevaban ropa holgada, Sanosuke con sus infaltables, pantalones y camisa blanca y su cinta roja en el pelo, mientras que Imugem vestía completamente de negro, como su cabello. Sus hermanos solo lo miraban con una expresión indefinible en sus ojos, tenían confianza en él, pero sabían que iba a ser muy dura la competencia para su hermano mayor.

-Vamos hermano, sabes que eres muy bueno, pero no te confíes como yo, de acuerdo?.-decía Oasim mientras miraba a su hermano prepararse.

-Tranquilo comadreja, que se lo que hago.-decía el mayor mirando a su oponente.

-Si Oasim, déjalo en paz, lo que tiene que pasar pasará, y nada sacaremos con preocuparnos. Sabes que nuestro hermano es el mas veloz, solo confiemos en lo que el destino nos tenga preparado.-dojo el de ojos azules tranquilizando a su hermano mayor.

-De acuerdo, pero si pierdes me burlare de ti por meses.-dijo el de ojos verdes sonriendo malignamente.

-Jajajaaja, ya va bien, dejen de estar molestándome, y vayan a la meta para que vean a esa cabeza de gallina morder polvo.-dijo Imugem, lo suficientemente alto para que Sanosuke lo escuchara.

-Como me llamaste?.-dijo Sano, mas que furioso ante el apelativo que odiaba.

-Pues cabeza de gallina, Así te llaman tus amigos, no, yo solo me limito a responder lo que he escuchado.-respondió malignamente Imugem, mientras el resto los miraba pelear, con una gotita en la frente.

-Emm, hermano, mejor nos vamos no?.-dijo Oasim alejándose un poco de esos dos.

-Yo creo que si, es lo mejor, no quiero que se las agarren conmigo.-decía Uroak, mientras lentamente se iban alejando de ese par de peleadores que pronto iban a competir.

-Aoshi, creo que es buena idea lo de irnos alejándonos.-dijo Kenshin un poquito asustado.

-Si yo también lo creo, jejeje, yo digo que a la cuenta de tres corramos con todas nuestras fuerzas lo mas lejos posible de ellos.

-1... 2... 3... yaaaa.-dijo Kenshin corriendo a todo lo que podía. Mientras los demás lo miraban con sendas gotas en la cabeza pensando que diablos estaba haciendo ese pelirrojo.

-Oye cubito de hielo, que es lo que hace el príncipe Himura corriendo solo como si fuera un loco?.-pregunto Oasim, mientras veía, junto a Uroak y a Aoshi, como Kenshin corría a todo lo que podía a quien sabe donde.

-Pues no se.-dijo Aoshi levantándose de brazos.- Porque que yo sepa donde esta la meta, es en dirección contraria, supongo que en algún momento se dará cuenta.

-Jajajajajaa, y después dicen que nosotros estamos locos.-reía Uroak a mas no poder por la situación.

Cuando Kenshin, paro por el cansancio, ya no era mas que un puntito rojo a la distancia, este se dio cuenta de que nadie lo seguía, y que para su maldita suerte había corrido en dirección contraria.

Cuando al fin regreso a el punto de partida, solo vio a Sano y a Imugem en sus posiciones, los demás ya se habían ido en dirección a la meta y a nuestro querido pelirrojo le toco ir corriendo para alcanzarlos.

-Vaya que carrera no, príncipe Himura?.-dijo sonriendo traviesamente Uroak.

-Emm... s...si.-dijo él tartamudeando, al chocar con esos dos estanques azules que lo hechizaban con cada vistazo, aun no se explicaba que le pasaba, cada vez que miraba a los ojos de Uroak se sentía atrapado por el, era casi, como si estuviera enamorado de él, pero eso era imposible ya que a él le gustaban las mujeres y no los hombres. Vaya que tenia un lío en la cabeza.

-Oye hermano.- dijo Oasim.- Creo que falta poco para llegar.

-Si yo también lo creo hermano.-dijo Uroak, mirando hacia al frente pero luego levantando la mirada al cielo donde el águila seguía sus pasos.

Pues bien volviendo con nuestros competidores, que cada vez estaban mas impacientes por comenzar esa carrera, que era bastante larga. Al fin se habían quedado en silencio, mas de parte de Imugem, que de Sano (cuando no?), ya que este ultimo no paraba de hablar sobre cualquier cosa, pero principalmente hablaba de mujeres, apuestas y licor, cosa que a nuestro querido Imugem, ya estaba sacándole de sus casillas, especialmente al saber, (sin querer realmente saber), con quien soñaba en la noche, con una mujer de largo cabello negro como el ébano y ojos marrones inteligentes, que con el toque de sus manos podían sanar las heridas, que tenia el don de la curación. Y para que decir que sueños tenia con ella, con solo decir que Imugem se sonrojo hasta la medula, al escuchar lo que hacían en sueños con ella, se pueden dar cuenta del calibre de la mente de alcantarilla de nuestro querido Sano.

Después de largos minutos para Imugem (y para quien no después de escuchar a Sano con sus "aventuras" de sus sueños), al fin Yahiko se puso en la salida para dar inicio a la carrera, que era una de las pruebas para al fin detener la guerra constante.

-Están listos, Imugem, cabeza de gallina?.-pregunto Yahiko mirando a Imugem a los ojos y luego a Sanosuke.

-SI.-respondió Imugem sonriendo.

-No me llames cabeza de gallina niño.-dijo Sano enojado.

-Oh, ya deja de molestar a Yahiko cabeza de gallina, y empecemos luego con esto.-dijo ya Imugem a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Arg...-decía Sano cada vez mas molesto

-Pues preparados... Listoooossss... Fueraaaaaaaaaaaa!.-grito Yahiko a los dos chicos que rápidamente salieron corriendo en dirección del bosque, ya que la meta estaba al otro lado de este, cercano a los campamentos.

Ambos corrian rapidamente, dando grandes zancadas ya que tenian casi la misma estatura siendo Imugem un poco mas pequeño que Sano, pero de todas maneras ambos iban a muy buen ritmo antes de entrar al bosque donde ya el camino no era tan liso como lo era en la llanura.

Imugem corria si mirar a su compañero, concentrado en el camino para no tropezar, mientras que Sanosuke, simplemente se distraia un poco mirando al chico de negro de su lado, su rostro le parecia tan familiar, como el de la mujer de sus sueños. Ya iban a mitad de camino cuando Sanosuke le aplico el acelerador, pasando con creces a Imugem, algo no estaba bien con él, sentia algunos dolores en su interior como si algo se estuviera dando paso.. tuvo que parar de correr para poder descansar y ver que era lo que le pasaba, nada era como pensaba, iba a perder y no sabia el porque, lago estaba mal, queria que sus hermanos estuvieran con él.

Mientras en la meta, de pronto Uroak, sintió que algo se desgarraba dentro de él, sus ojos se nublaron un poco, ya su azul no era tan lucido y claros como siempre, sino que poco a poco algo lo estaba enturbiando pasando a un negro profundo, el aguila que aun volaba cercano a los participantes lanzo un grito y empezo a caer en picada. Oasim de pronto miro a su hermano, él tambien sentia que algo estaba mal...

Sanosuke se divisaba corriendo a mas no poder, asi veian Aoshi y Kenshin, sin notar lo que ocurria a los dos caballeros del reino de Saito, ellos solo sabian que estaban por ganar y que ya irian a dos cero. Sano llego al fin a la meta sin que se vieran las luces de Imugem, en eso Kenshin se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Uroak, para ver que competencia iba a hacer la proxima.

-Uroak, ya se cual es la proxima prueba en la cual nosotros nos enfrentaremooo...s...-dijo Kenshin al aire, al ver que ninguno de los Saito estaba a su lado, sino que estaban corriendo rapidamente hacia la profundidad del bosque, siguiendo al aguila que rapidamente volaba indicándoles un camino.

-Pero que diablos sucede?.-decia Aoshi viendo tambien a los dos chicos corriendo hacia el bosque.

-No lo se Aoshi, pero me parece muy raro, cuando llegue vi la cara de Uroak, estaba como ido, no se.-dijo Sano tomando un poco de agua después de correr tanto.

-Que diablos, creen que debemos ir?.-pregunto Kenshin a sus amigos

-Pues no lo se, igual no es nuestro problema, ellos son autosuficientes, creo que si no nos dijeron nada es porque no necesitaban nuestra ayuda.-dijo Aoshi ya dirigiéndose al campamento seguido por Sano. Kenshin se quedo solo parado frente a la entrada del bosque donde ya habian desaparecido los dos hermanos de pelo negro.

-Vamos Oasim, esta en peligro nuestro hermano, debemos apurarnos.-decia Uroak corriendo rapidamente, incluso mas rapido que Sano en dirección a la profundidad del bosque.

-Si ya voy, pero no entiendo porque pasa esto ahora.-dijo Oasim con la preocupacion pintada en sus hermoso ojos verdes.

-Yo tampoco se porque le paso esto a Imugem, voy a tenr que revisarlo. Nos estamos acercando.

-Si yo tambien siento que estamos cerca, debemos apurarnos.-dijo Oasim corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su hermano y al aguila.

Al fin encontraron a Imugem, tendido en el piso, inconsciente Oasim trato de despertarlo pero nada le resulto, los dos estaban ya medios histéricos al ver que su hermano no se despertaba. Uroak se puso muy serio de repente.

-Dejame a mi Oasim.-dijo Uroak, con los ojos de un color negro profundo.

-Que vas a hacer hermano, no pensaras usar eso verdad?.-dijo Oasim aun mas preocupado.

-Nuestro hermano cayo en el sueño profundo, debo ir a buscarlo.-dijo seriamente.

-Pero sabes que no debes Uroak, sabes que para ti eso esta prohibido.-

-No se porque atacaron a Imugem, no entiendo porque le estan haciendo eso, pero si quieren guerra, guerra tendran hermano, nadie se mete con uno de nosotros.

-De acuerdo, pero cuidate, yo estare aquí a tu lado para traerlos cuando sea necesario.

-Lo se.-dijo Uroak sonriéndole a su hermano mayor.

Uroak, luego de ponerle las manos en la frente de Imugem, cerro los ojos, creando un nexo entre la mente de Imugem y la suya, lo que él estaba soñando, el tambien lo haria, y asi podria sacarlo de ese sueño en el cual estaba sumido. Un suave aura color azul y rojo los cubrio a ambos, uniéndolos bajo ese poder, iluminando la profunda oscuridad del sueño.

Imugem soñaba con la muerte de su madre, todo lo que vio esa noche de tormenta, la tristeza y alegria, al saber que su madre estaba muriendo, pero tambien alegria al saber que tenia un nuevo hermanito, que venia a alegrar a todos. En ese escenario se encontró Uroak, vio a su hermano, sentado en el suelo, agarrandose las rodillas por el dolor de revivir esa situación, la mas triste de su vida. Algo en el interior del de ojos azules se rompio al ver a su hermano asi, era él el que habia nacido, por eso no recordaba esa escena en particular; pero sabia que su hermano ahora lo necesitaba.

-Vamos Imugem, debes despertar hermano, esto es solo un sueño.-decia una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, toda vestida de rojo, dorado y blanco.

-No deseo despertar, no quiero nuevamente tener tristezas.-decia Imugem entre lagrimas.

-Eres el mayor de los tres, no puedes dejar a esos dos locos sueltos, que seria de tu familia, tus hermanos te aman pequeño, y debes ser fuertes por ellos.-dijo la mujer sonriendo tristemente.

-Yo solo deseo estar con mama, no deseo tener esto dentro mio, el poder para sanar y no poder ayudar a Uroak, soy completamente inútil.

-No es asi, lo que tendra que hacer tu hermano, necesitara la ayuda de todos ustedes, de ti, de Oasim y de su padre deben ser fuertes Imugem, creeme que todo saldra bien.

-Lo prometes?.

-Si, lo prometo, entonces, nos vamos de aquí, tu hermanos ya te estan esperando.

-Esta bien, confiare en ti, Kaoru.-dijo Imugem al mirar los ojos de la muchacha que ahora sonreia abiertamente al joven que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, junto con el otro que estaba detrás de ella, dejándola en ese reino de tristeza, pero que a ella no la asustaba, porque tenia la luz suficiente como para poder iluminar a todo el mundo.

Poco a poco, Uroak e Imugem iban despertando del sueño que los habia cogido, Imugem sonreia, al igual que Uroak, y sonrieron aun mas al ver a su hermano Oasim cabeceando a su lado ya que habian pasado muchas horas desde que habian encontrado a su hermano, una suave niebla blanquesina brillante los cubria dejando un as de luz a su alrededor.

-Vamos Oasim despierta, que debemos regresar al campamento.-decia Uroak, sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Vaya ya era hora que regresaran, se demoraron mucho los dos.

-Pues sip, pero ya todo esta bien, ahora debemos descansar y saber cual es la prueba de nuestro querido hermano menor no, mal que mal se enfrentara al principe Himura.-dijo Imugem aun un poco debil.

-Jajaja sip, creo que lo dejamos con las palabras en la boca, cuando te vinimos a buscar hermano.-dijo sonriendo Uroak, y mirando de reojo, la cabellera rojiza que se veia detrás de unos arbustos pero sin decir nada. Y solo abrazando a su hermano mayor por un lado, mientras que Oasim lo hacia por el otro, empezando a caminar lentamente hacia el campamento.

La noche llegó lentamente a los campamentos, Imugem descansaba tranquilamente en su carpa teniendo sueños tranquilos y felices de su pasado junto a sus hermanos, velado por Oasim que se habia acostado a su lado para cuidarlo y porque no decirlo para que el tambien pudiera dormir un poquito, mal que mal, igual estaba cansado. Mientras Uroak, estaba afuera avivando el fuego de su campamento, mirándolo fijamente, pensado en lo que habia ocurrido esa tarde, en el encuentro que tuvieron en los sueños de su hermano, lo que significaba. Pronto deberia volver a donde pertenecia, a donde lo esperaban y lograr cumplir su misión, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo, lo estaba mirando fijamente, pensando en lo que habia visto ese dia en el bosque, luego de perseguir a esos hermanos, para ver si podria el ayudar. Y solo se encontró, con que a ambos hermanos un aura azul y roja los cubria y que poco a poco, la energia de Uroak se transformada de un brillante color dorado para luego desaparecer en una neblina blanca que los protegia y no dejaba ver que pasaba dentro de ella, pero al verlos salir bien algo dentro de el respiro tranquilo pero tambien algo decepcionado. Definitivamente esos tres hermanos eran muy extraños.

-Uroak.-dijo al fin Kenshin saliendo de su contemplación.

-Oh, Príncipe Kenshin, disculpe no lo sentí.-dijo Uroak, sonriéndola fijar su mirada en los dorados ojos de su contrincante.- necesita algo?.

-Solo quería decirle que la próxima prueba es entre usted y yo, y es tiro al blanco.

-De acuerdo, supongo que será mañana, no?.-dijo él con la misma sonrisa sin cambiar lo mínimo de expresión.

-Así es... Espero que descanse y que su hermano este bien.

-Claro que esta bien, es más fuerte de lo que piensa, no se preocupe. Que descanse usted también alteza.-dijo mirándole a los ojos traviesamente. Al verlo alejarse rápidamente.-Descansaras muy bien alteza de eso me aseguro yo mismo, y ya veremos quien es el mejor mañana...

Continuara...

* * *

**_bueno mis cauras esperoque les haya gustado, Se viene la competencia entre Uroak y Kenshin, kien ganara entonces, ya van dos cero ganando los del reino de himura? acaso sere mala y los hare ganar a ellos? o pasara un terremoto ke interrumpira las competencias? Bueno todo eso estarapor verse en el proximo capitulo_**

**_asi ke si no dejan muuuchos reviews No actualizo naaaaa porke soy malaaaaa:P_**

**_Bueno entonces ya saben dejenme sus comentarios y demaces porke me hacen muy felish _**

**_beshotes a toos _**

**_Ghia... Kazuko RK _**


	7. Capitulo VI

_**Siiiiii! al fiiiiiiin, aunque usted no lo crea, el capi VI de el misterio del caballero del fenix, recien salidito del word, recien terminado... jajaja debido a las crecientes amenazas de muerte por parte de mis lectoras, y gracias a que la inspiracion divina ha regresado a mi lado, estoy contenta de anunciarles de que termine este capitulo, ke me ha sacado mas de una cana verde.. jajajaja**_

_**Pues bien no las entretengo más y lean aer que les parece, muchas gracias por los reviews, y recuerden que los personajes de rk no me pertenecen...**_

_**A, ke no se me olvide, la parte de Meg-Sano va dedicada con too mi cariño a la nuki, ke se ke igual me va a kerer matar por no ponerle lemon... tran, tranki, ke eso ya vendra a su devido tiempo jojojo **_

_**nos veos abajoooooo**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**El Misterio del Caballero del Fenix  
**_

**_CAPITULO VI._**

Era más de media noche, cuando al fin en los dos campamentos se hacia un silencio sepulcral, todos dormían al fin, preparándose para el día siguiente, en el cual se enfrentarían, Kenshin y Uroak, nadie sabia que pasaría, ni lo que tenia deparado el destino para esos dos grupos. Pero entre ese silencio y oscuridad, una figura se apareció, acompañada por la traslucida figura de un fantasma. Dos mujeres, de pelo negro largo, una con los ojos negros como la mismísima noche, y la otra, el espíritu, de ojos azules muy claros.

-Tomoe, estas segura de que debemos hacer esto?.-pregunto el espíritu.

-Claro que si hermana, debemos empezar a hacer que los muchachos sospechen de nuestros caballeros, cada día esta más cerca la prueba de ellos, especialmente de nuestra querida Kaoru.

-Lo se hermana, pero me preocupa mis hijas, y si su padre se da cuenta de todo lo que va a pasar?.

-Pues tendré que hacerlo dormir no más, suficiente tengo con soportar a toda esta tracalada de jóvenes, como para que Saito me empiece a molestar también.

-Jajaa no seas tan exagerada hermana, que mi esposo, solo se preocupa por nuestras niñas.

-Lo se Tokio pero de todas maneras debemos ocuparnos de estos muchachos.-Tomoe, levantando su mano, unida a la de Tokio, empezó a recitar un extraño conjuro, que hizo que una luz blanquecina entrara en las carpas de los del reino Himura.- _"Sueño profundo, nosotras de invocamos, mostrad a estos jóvenes, la verdad de sus corazones y su futuro, que la duda se implante en sus corazones, que les muestren sus verdaderos contrincantes y dueños de sus corazones"_

Al terminar de recitar ese hechizo, simplemente las dos figuras femeninas desaparecieron de ese lugar, yendo a donde pertenecían, no sin antes la mujer de ojos azules, ver a los enviados del reino de Saito y recitar una oración para ellos.

La neblina , lentamente cubrió la carpa donde estaba dormido Aoshi, (pues siii duermeee aunke ustedes no lo crean), entrando en ella y cubriendo el cuerpo de nuestro cubito de hielo. Estaba cercano a un aldea, no sabia donde estaba, porque nunca antes la había visto, la gente parecía estar muy alegre, todos sonreían, y hablaban los unos con los otros, sonreían sin mas. A lo lejos, se veía un gran castillo, cubierto de enredaderas las enormes paredes de piedra, al lado contrario de esa aldea había un gran bosque, que lo llamaba a caminar hacia allí, algo le decía que tenia que internarse en las profundidades verdes que allí se encontraban.

Lentamente fue caminando hacia ese bosque, de pronto, por su lado paso un gran caballo corriendo a toda velocidad, quien lo montaba era una chica, de pelo largo, negro sujeto en una larga trenza que volaba al viento debido a su velocidad. Aoshi siguió a esa chica, le recordaba a la muchacha que encontró en el bosque cuando estaba participando en su competencia, rápidamente la siguió, encontrado el caballo amarrado en una rama baja de un árbol. Siguió lo que aprecian ser unas huellas de unas pequeñas botas femeninas, llegando a un pequeño claro del bosque donde estaba esa chica, de cabello trenzado, escuchando atentamente a una mujer vestida de blanco, que contrastaba con su largo cabello negro suelto, que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Misao, recuerda, debes aprender a dominar muy bien tus poderes, si bien tu hermana puede curar, tu puedes controlar a los animales y entenderlos, y eso implica un gran poder.

-Si tía, lo sé, he practicado con Relámpago, y nos entendemos a la perfección.

-Me alegra mucho, es necesario que desarrolles muy bien tus poderes, porque en algún minuto pueden serte muy útiles.

-Esta bien.

-Ahora vete mi niña, que te están esperando.

Misao, se dio vuelta, dejando que al fin Aoshi pudiera ver el rostro de la pequeña mujer, porque si algo hay que decir, es que ella era bastante pequeña de estatura (Es que en comparación con él, cualkiera parece taco). En el primer rasgo que se fijo, era que tenia los más hermosos ojos que hubiese visto, de un color verde intenso, igual que la muchacha que vio cabalgar en la competencia, era la misma, en verdad, solo que algunos años mas joven quizás, pero nadie podía tener unos ojos como los de ella, de eso Aoshi estaba muy seguro.

La joven, fue lentamente caminando, en dirección donde se encontraba él, pero al parecer ella no lo podía ver ya que solo paso por su lado, sin tomarlo en cuenta en dirección hacia su caballo, que antes no había tomado en cuenta, pero que ahora mirándolo muy bien, se fijo que era idéntico al que usaba el chico contra el cual él había competido.

Al ver que la jovencita se iba, rápidamente la empezó a seguir, el sendero por donde iban estaba cubierto de árboles y plantas de lo más extrañas, las risas que escuchaba a lo lejos, le indicaban que había una reunión, o una fiesta y hacia ese ruido fue a donde se dirigió la de ojos verdes.

-Al fin llegaste hermana.-dijo una muchacha unos cuantos años mayor de pelo negro largo y ojos prácticamente del mismo color.

-Hermana, tu sabes que tenia que hablar con Tomoe.-respondió la de ojos verdes,

-Si lo sé, pero esta fiesta es muy especial, recuerda que es el cumpleaños de mamá y las flores están en su máximo esplendor.

-Si, y donde esta Kaoru?.-pregunto extrañada de no encontrar a su hermana más pequeña.

-Pues creo que anda con papá por ahí, no lo se, tu sabes como es Kaoru, siempre con su espada y sus cosas extrañas.

-jajaj Sip.-respondió riendo la de ojos verdes.

De pronto, Aoshi se ve trasplantado a otra realidad, donde las nubes cubrían la totalidad de un castillo, y ve a Oasim, y a sus dos hermanos rápidamente cabalgando en dirección de este, pero algo raro les pasaba, cada vez que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo, aparecía la figura de tres mujeres a caballo, pero que al dejar ese brillo plateado de iluminar, se volvía a ver la figura de tres muchachos dirigiéndose a toda velocidad, con un aura blanquecina que los rodeaba. En un segundo después se encontraba dentro de ese castillo, siguiendo a los tres jóvenes, hacia el interior, cada vez bajaban más, encontrándose con una gruta en la cual los hermanos entraban, en un parpadeo, en vez de ver a los chicos, se encontró frente a las tres mujeres que anteriormente había visto, y fue que al mirar directamente a los ojos de la muchacha de cabellera negra y ojos verdes, ella pareció percatarse de su presencia y simplemente susurro su nombre, mientras un gran agujero se abría a sus pies y la tragaba, tratando el de salvarla pero sin lograrlo.. Fue allí, cuando dos personas del campamento despertaron abruptamente, respirando febrilmente y transpirando, con la ultima parte de sus sueños grabada con fuego en sus mentes, preguntándose ambos que significaba.

Mientras en otra de las carpas que se encontraban en el campamento del reino Himura, donde se encontraba nuestro querido cabeza de gallo, también tenia un sueño, pero este era muy pero muy distinto al cariz del que tenia el cubito de hielo.

Sanosuke, se encontraba caminando por un pueblo desconocido, y veía a lo lejos una gran multitud de personas que miraba a alguien, parecía que algo o alguien hacia un show o algo así, y para variar nuestro querido cabeza de gallo fue a curiosear. Al llegar al lugar donde estaba reunida la gente, vio gracias a su altura, a una muchacha de largo cabello negro, cayéndole libremente por la espalda, que ayudaba a las personas, les entregaba pequeñas bolsitas dándole las indicaciones respectivas para tomarlas y así recuperarse. Poco a poco la multitud se fue achicando dejando sola a la hermosa mujer, que miraba con una sonrisa a todas las personas que había ayudado, fue cuando ya estaba por irse, sin notar la presencia de Sanosuke, que un pequeño niño se le acerco, tenia una herida en la rodilla ya que se cayó mientras jugaba.

-Señorita Megumi, por favor espere.-dijo el pequeño mientras de sus ojos oscuros caían unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¿Que pasa pequeño?.

-Mi rodilla, me duele mucho.-decía llorando el niño, levantándose el pantalón rasgado y enseñando la herida.

-Pobrecito, veamos que podemos hacer.-la joven mujer, se arrodillo a la altura del pequeño y observo atentamente la herida, lentamente alzo la mano y la puso sobre el pequeño, haciendo que de ella saliera una luz media blanquecina que curo inmediatamente la herida sin el menor dolor. Con una sonrisa Megumi, mando a jugar al pequeño, del cual como premio recibió un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Ve con cuidado.-grito Megumi viéndolo alejarse corriendo por la calle. Fue allí, donde ella noto la presencia de un tipo bastante alto de cabellera castaña.-Así que regresaste otra vez.

-Así es, que le hiciste al niño.-pregunto Sanosuke, acercándose a ella, al parecer ya se conocían, no personalmente sino a través de los sueños.

-Solo lo cure, en mi familia tenemos ciertos dones.-respondió escuetamente la mujer de ojos castaños.

-Ahhh. Jamás imagine que algo así pudiera hacerse, la magia no existe.

-Claro que existe, solo que personas tan brutas como tu, no lo reconocen y pueden manejarla.

-Como me dijiste?.

-Pues lo que ya oíste, o es que acaso tienes los oídos tapados...-dijo cada vez más enojada la de ojos oscuros. Mientras seguía caminando en dirección al bosque, porque tenia que recoger algunas plantas medicinales, que solo crecían en el bosque encantado.

-Oye, espérate, que aun no terminamos de decir las cosas, a mi nadie me llama bruto ni cochino, tengo mis oiditos absolutamente limpios, ya que mi mami, me los limpio la salir.

-Jajaja, así que tu mami, jamás imagine que un grandulón como tu, aun su mama tenga que limpiarle los oídos, acaso también te baña?.-pregunto altivamente la chica.

-Pues, me baño una vez al mes, y solito.-respondió Sanosuke orgullosamente.

-Ya me lo suponía, con el hedor que te gastas, no se como las plantas no se mueren cuando pasas, apestas demasiado.

-Oyeee, que si me baño mas seguido me derrito, además a las chicas les resulto sexy con este olor a hombre que me gasto.

-Olor a hombre? Por favor, más parecer vertedero ambulante, que olor a hombre, y si las chicas se acercan a ti, es que realmente tienen algún problema con sus narices ya que a ti se te huele desde distancia, lastima que no me di cuenta antes, así me hubiese escapado.

-Vamos si sabes que estas loca por mi.-dijo Sano poniendo cara de seductor, acercándose muucho a Megumi.

-Pues antes muerta que fijarme en un tipo como tu, además aléjate que con el olor que despides me voy a morir intoxicada.-decía Megumi alejándose unos pasos de Sano.

-Sabes que mi olor te vuelve loca y no hayas la hora de tirarse sobre mi.-decía Sanosuke con cara de sobrado **(NA: sobrado es como creído, que se las sabe todas)**

-Ja, antes muerta que acercarme a ti, así que mejor hazte humo y déjame tranquila.-dijo Megumi agachándose a recoger unas plantas y meterlas en su mochila.

-Vamos, zorrita, deja ya de resistirte a mis encantos, mal que mal estas tratando con Zanza el mejor guerrero y el más sexy entre las chicas de aquí hasta las montañas del olvido.

-Mmm, si el más sexy, donde metes todo el ego que te gastas, acaso lo venden en las farmacias?.

-Mi ego es pequeño, en comparación con lo que siento por ti mi zorrita.-decía Sano con cara de seductor mientras se acercaba lentamente a Megumi, sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-Mmm, si claro tori atama, eres demasiado idiota como para tener sentimientos profundos y duraderos, solo te duran un segundo ellos.-dijo Megumi entre sarcástica y triste.

-Vamos zorrita, sabes que eres la única para mi.

-Si claro, y yo soy una santa. Vamos Sano no puede sentir nada con la suficiente profundidad por nadie, así que será mejor que me dejes en paz.

-Nunca zorrita.-dijo Sanosuke, agarrándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo lo suficiente para sentir como el cuerpo de la exasperante mujer se acoplaba al suyo, eran como las dos mitades de un mismo ser, y a pesar de lo que siempre decía la mujer, él sabia que lo que sentía en su corazón no tenia comparación con nada de lo que antes podría haber sentido, ella despertaba algo en él, que nunca nadie antes había logrado despertar, necesitaba tenerla constantemente entre sus brazos, aunque fuera en un sueño, necesitaba verla cada noche, pelear cada noche con ella. Pero siempre para poder despertarse y sentir en los labios un roce de sus labios.

Lentamente Sanosuke, empezó a recorrer con sus manos las suaves curvas de la mujer, que simplemente lo miraba directamente a los ojos sonrojada. Ella sabia que lo que sentía por ese tonto cabeza de gallina era imposible, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirlo, vio como los ojos de Sano capturaban los suyos, sin importarle nada a su alrededor, sin siquiera notar que sus manos ya no sujetaban la bolsa con las hierbas, sino que estaban enredadas en el cuello de Sanosuke atrayéndolo hacia sus labios, para al fin poder besarse, mientras leía todas las promesas que le prometían esos bellos ojos castaños.

La cabeza del cabeza de gallo, bajaba, hasta que al fin los duros labios del hombre, se juntaron con los dulces y tiernos labios de la chica, que lo aceptaron sin miramientos, no importaba el pasado, ni el futuro, solo el presente, ese sueño que le permitía a los dos hacer realidad un anhelo de lo más profundo de su corazón. Cuando al fin los labios se unieron en un beso profundo el tiempo dejo de pasar, solo estaban ellos dos, ni los trinos de los pájaros, ni los propios ruidos del bosque lograban distraerlos de la dulce misión. Cada vez el beso se fue haciendo más profundo, ya nada importaba, sino el estar con ella. El poder sentirla, debía encontrarla en la vida real, porque ya no lo podía negar más se había enamorado de la mujer de sus sueños, pero sabia a ciencia cierta que ella era una persona real, podía sentir sus labios, los latidos de su corazón y eso era lo que mas le importaba en ese minuto.

Pero algo distrajo a Sanosuke de la tan grata tarea de besar a la hermosa mujer que tenia entre sus brazos. El ruido de unas pisadas que rápidamente se acercaban a donde ellos están besándose cada vez más apasionadamente. De pronto, Sanosuke se aparto de la chica pelinegra y la abrazo fuertemente, los pasos eran cada vez más cercanos y veloces, Sanosuke tenia una sensación muy extraña, al igual que Megumi, sabia que algo estaba mal, mas no podía identificar cual era.

Así, Sanosuke que se quedo impresionado al ver, salir de entre los árboles, a la figura de Imugem, que rápidamente separo a Megumi del estrecho abrazo de Sanosuke.

-Sabes que no debes hacerlo.-fue lo que dijo Imugem sin mirar siquiera una vez a Sanosuke, solo fijando en la mirada de Megumi.

-Si, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, ayúdame por favor.-decía Megumi, mirando desesperada a Imugem, tratando de encontrar la fortaleza en los rasgos tan parecidos de ello.

-Sabes que siempre te ayudare, somos uno y lo mismo, y nada entorpecerá nuestra misión.-dijo Imugem tomando entre sus brazos a la asustada y triste Megumi.

-Espera, no te la puedes llevar, ella es mía.-decía Sanosuke un poco desesperado al ver que Imugem se llegaba a la mujer que él quería para si, y que esta a pesar de que hace unos minutos se estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos no ponía la menor resistencia ante el agarre fuerte que le tenia Imugem.

-Entiende ella no es para ti, las tres tienen una misión, y nadie interrumpirá ello, yo y mis hermanos nos encargaremos de ello, aléjate de ella, nada conseguirás al buscarla entre sueños, porque ella esta dormida, hasta que todo esto acabe.-diciendo esto Megumi y Imugem se miraron frente a frente haciendo notar a Sano el parecido entre ellos, pero que a los pocos segundos desaparecieron del sueño de l cabeza de gallo.

Una joven despertaba asustada, por lo que había sucedido en el sueño, sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, pero jamás imaginó que esa parte de su ahora imagen viniera a recordarle sus obligaciones, debía ser fuerte, por el bien de sus hermanas y por la difícil misión que le deparaba el destino. Así, lentamente se volvió a sumir en el sueño reparador, pero ya con la mente en blanco, donde no había más sueños, sino una blanquecina tranquilidad.

Sanosuke, vio como ella y Imugem se desvanecían en el sueño, dejándolo solo en ese bosque desconocido, en el cual muchas tras veces los habían visto caminar, pelear y besarse apasionadamente. Al descubrir la similitud entre Megumi y Imugem, no sabia a que atenerse, solo sabia que debía averiguar quien era finalmente la hermosa muchacha y donde podía encontrarla, y el único al parecer que tenia las respuesta era el hermano mayor de los enviamos del reino de Saito.

Un nuevo sueño, tenemos que revisar antes de dedicarnos a contar lo que ocurrio durante el dia, una ultima semilla de sospecha se sembrará esta noche, gracias a los conjuros de dos mujeres. Así, nos encontramos con un lindo pelirrojo, que feliz de la vida estaba durmiendo, pero en sus sueños, lo encontramos paseando cercano a un lago, no sabia lo que ocurriría allí, estaba muy relajado, solo miraba como la luna se reflejaba en las profundidades del lago. Fue cuando sintió un ruido, unas pisadas se acercaban lentamente y prácticamente sin emitir ruido hacia el mismo lugar donde él se encontraba. Sin querer impresionar o interrumpir algo, rápidamente Kenshin se escondió en los alrededores de un arbusto (Esto ya esta pareciendo costumbre), fue allí, cuando vio aparecer a una muchacha, de larga cabellera negra azabache, que con los rayos de la luna le sacaba destellos azules, vestía una simple túnica de color blanco, que traslucía todas las hermosas curvas de la chica, un poco detrás de ella, aparecieron dos mujeres más, una de mediana estatura y la otra un poco más bajita que esta, la más alta tenia una cabellera castaña, un poco mas corta que la de cabello negro, y una túnica de color rojo profundo, la tercera muchacha, tenia el cabello tan negro como la primera pero amarrada en una larga trenza su túnica era de color verde como los bosques que las rodeaban.

A pesar de que no lograba oírlas, debido a la distancia, las tres parecían estar discutiendo un tema muy importante, estaban decidiendo algo, pero no sabia qué. Así que, armándose de valor, Kenshin se acercó a las tres muchachas sin hacer ruido, ocultándose más cerca donde si pudiera oír, lo que ellas tan fieramente discutían.

-Muy bien, pues entonces decidamos esto.-dijo la castaña.

-De acuerdo y como lo hacemos?.-pregunto la de trenza,

-Pues como más, al cachi puuun—dijo la del pelo negro. A Kenshin le salió una enorme gota al ver como las tres empezaban a decidir quizás que cosa, con ese método tan infantil.

-De acuerdo, la primera que gane tres veces es la que comienza y sin hacer trampas ni usar la magia ni nada.-dijo la castaña que parecía ser la mayor de las tres.

-Muy bien, entonces.. cachi... pun **(NA: para las que no son chilenas, el cachi pun, es jugar piedra papel o tijera)**

Al final de jugar mucho rato, la que ganó fue la de túnica blanca, ella solo sonreía, a sus hermanas mientras se preparaba para el ritual, en el cual obtendrían uno de los ingredientes necesarios para la poción que debía preparar. Así lentamente fue sacándose la túnica que la cubría, quedándose desnuda, cubierta solo por su larga cabellera negra. Las otras dos hermanas se alejaron de ella, y se adentraron en el bosque, pero sin dejar de ver a la pelinegra. Poco a poco ella fue entrando en el lago, no importaba que el agua estuviera helada, necesitaba la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el lago. Kenshin estaba más que baboso al ver esa hermosa imagen, la piel blanca de la mujer, resplandecía cuando se vio iluminada por la luna, parecía una hija de ella y de la oscuridad, la suave piel blanca de la chica contrastaba aun más con el cabello negro azulado que ahora flotaba alrededor de ella. Lentamente la muchacha se dirigió al centro del lago, nadando, hasta estar en el centro del reflejo de la luna, alzo de sus manos una pequeña botella y fue como si algunos rayos de la luna se metieran en ese frasco, que de pronto se ilumino por completo, gracias a los rayos que capturo.

Al obtener lo que necesitaba, la joven chica, se dirigió tranquilamente nadando hacia la orilla, sus hermanas habían ido a buscar algunas plantas y elementos que necesitarían más tarde para terminar la poción, así que no se apresuro por seguirlas, siempre le había gustado nadar en el lago de noche, era su pequeño secreto, cada vez que podía, se escapaba del castillo e iba a ese lago, donde se sentía más cerca con su madre, no importaba lo fría que pudiera estar el agua, siempre allí encontraba la paz necesaria para seguir adelante, con sus entrenamientos o con los diversos problemas a los cuales se enfrentaba.

Fue al terminar de abrocharse la fina túnica, que sintió la mirada constante de alguien. No sabia quien era, pero presentía que era importante para ella, o que si seria importante al cabo de algún tiempo, sonrió suavemente, no debía hacerle saber a su mirón, que ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Sin que por parte de Kenshin se diera cuenta, que que tan embobado estaba mirándola, no notó que ella poco a poco se acercaba hacia donde él se encontraba escondido, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado la vista.-dijo ella sonriéndole sinceramente a nuestro sorprendido pelirrojo que se encontró mirando dos pozas azules, sin fondo que lo observaban atentamente.

-Emm, este.. yo... lo siento mucho, fue sin querer.-dijo él muy nervioso apartando la vista de los azules ojos que desde hacia meses lo hacían suspirar.

-No te preocupes, no importa, que haces en mi sueño, príncipe Himura.-dijo la muchacha sonriéndole, dulcemente.

-Tu... tu sueño, no este es mi sueño, yo solo me encontraba paseando en el bosque tranquilo y ustedes aparecieron.-dijo ya un poco más calmado, pero sin dejar de estar rojo como un tomate ante la visión de los jóvenes pecho de la muchacha que se dejaban entre ver por la transparente túnica.

-Comprendo.-dijo ella, alejándose un poco, y sentándose en el suave pasto. Donde en pocos minutos, se vio rodeada a pesar de la noche, de pequeñas criaturas, unos cuantos conejos se le acercaron al igual que ardillas y un pequeño ciervo.

-Como sabes quien soy?.-peguntó Kenshin.- Quien eres?.

-Su fama lo precede príncipe, siempre he escuchado del llamado demonio rojo, el príncipe Himura, el hittokiri battousai, el cual destruía los ejércitos del rey Saito con solo una mirada dorada, y un movimiento de su espada. El que infundía temor a todos sus enemigos, al ver reflejar la luz en su increíble cabellera roja. En cuanto a quien soy, no creo que lo sepas, no soy muy conocida por el reino de tu padre, pero soy la hija menor del rey Saito, Kaoru Saito, y las dos mujeres que estaban conmigo eran mis hermanas mayores Megumi y Misao.-dijo ella tranquilamente ante un sorprendido Kenshin, que no sabia a que atenerse, solo sabia que ese ángel, que estaba su lado, conocía toda su reputación y además era la hija de su peor enemigo, pero no le tenia miedo, estaba ahí conversando con él, sin temer a nada ni a nadie, era como si supiera mucho sobre el, pero no quería decirle todo lo que tenia en la cabeza.

-Tu eres la hija de mi peor enemigo.-dijo asombrado Kenshin, no podía creer, que por quien él tanto suspiraba era su peor enemiga.

-Así es, porque te impresionas tanto príncipe, deberías de haber escuchado acerca de las hijas de Saito, nuestra fama es muy grande, especialmente en asustar a pretendientes y ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a los más fieros guerreros. Además de que dicen que somos unas de las mujeres más bellas que ha habido en mucho tiempo en nuestro reino y los otros.

-Si, he sabido algo de ustedes, lo que no entiendo es porque nos encontramos, porque nuestros sueños se cruzaron.

-Todo tiene un motivo, el porque de este, tendrás que descubrirlo tu solo, así como yo ya lo he hecho, el tiempo se acaba, muy pronto amanecerá príncipe. Sabes muchas veces imagine verte de esta forma, uno frente al otro, sin disfraces, sin tener que oculta quienes somos, battousai, se que pronto nos encontraremos nuevamente, el nexo ya se creo.

-Espera, a donde te diriges.-preguntó Kenshin al ver que ella se paraba y empezaba a caminar hacia el bosque.

-Hacia mi destino, hacia mi futuro, a una pelea que depende de mi si gano o no. Fue un placer conocerlo príncipe mío.-dijo ella acercándose a el, y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, para luego ir caminando lentamente hacia el verdor, fue cuando estaba prácticamente por entrar al bosque que Kenshin cambio de escenario el sueño, y vio, como la muchacha, Kaoru, estaba parada junto a sus hermanas, con unos trajes fabulosos y sus largos cabellos volando gracias al viento, cada una sostenía un arma, Kaoru una Katana dorada, Megumi un gran báculo, y Misao unas kodachis cuando fueron rodeadas de un gran fuego, que a pesar de todo no las quemaba, fue allí, cuando aprecio esa figura cubierta en llamas, que mirando a Kaoru, ella simplemente se acercó a él, donde ese hombre le dio muerte enterrando la espada negra en lo profundo de su corazón...

-Noooooooooo!.- Kenshin despertó asustado por esa ultima visión de quien parecía una mezcla entre Kaoru y Uroak, no sabia lo que vio, solo que lo asusto mucho, no permitiría que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Mientras una muchacha despertaba, con un gran dolor en el pecho, sonriendo tristemente se tocó, un pequeño rasguño cerca de su corazón donde este sangraba profusamente. De sus manos, salió una pequeña luz, que sin mayor problema curo la extraña herida que nació de un no tan simple sueño.

-------------------------&&&&&&----------------------

EL día amaneció con un brillante sol, que parecía indicar todo iba a salir bien en los dos campamentos, a pesar de lo temprano de la hora, ya hacia un calor bastante sofocante, que los tres hermanos, parecía molestarle mucho, desistiendo de sus comunes ropas negras y holgadas, por estar vestidos entero de blanco aun así, su ropa era más holgadas de lo normal, cosa que llamó la atención de los tres amigos del reino Himura, no se explicaban como es que usaran siempre esas ropas tan anchas.

Los dos campamentos estaban disfrutando de su desayuno, tranquilamente, bueno no tanto, porque como de costumbre entre los hermanos se estaban molestando unos a los otros, parecía una tradición y que todo sería distinto si eso no sucedía, ahora el objeto de burlas era Imugem, que al parecer le había estado contando algo a sus hermanos, y ellos para distender la situación empezaron a burlarse de él. Sanosuke, miraba atentamente las actitudes de su rival en sueños, encontrándole rasgos muy parecidos a él con la muchacha de sus sueños, Megumi. Lo mismo le sucedía a Aoshi y a Kenshin, que miraban detenidamente a los hermanos, notando los finos rasgos de su cara, y la delgadez de sus huesos. Realmente muchas veces no parecían hombres.

La mañana paso volando. Para los hermanos, ambos muy temprano, antes incluso de levantarse habían hablado sobre sus sueños, notando en el aire la sensación de que alguien había utilizado magia en la noche, los tres sabían de donde procedía ese poder, y por eso, empezaron a planear una venganza digna solo de ellos y de las princesas a las cuales ellos querían y protegían.

Pues bien, así entre cosa y cosa, que hacían estos 6 chicos, llegó la hora del duelo de Kenshin y Uroak. Iba a ser al parecer una lucha muy pareja, pero Kenshin sabia que era un excelente arquero, y confiado con las dos victorias anteriores, no se encontraba muy preocupado, al ver los delgados brazos de su contrincante.

Uroak, solo sonreía no demostrando ninguna emoción en las claros ojos azules, solo sus hermanos, sabían lo que esa mirada significaba, y era que estaba más que dispuesto a divertirse con todo ello, Imugem y Oasim, confiaban en su hermano menor, sabian lo que era capaz de hacer, mal que mal, fue entrenado por uno de los mejores arqueros de todos los tiempos, pero eso ellos no lo iba a decir, solo se preocupaban por ver a su hermano prepararse.

En un minuto, Uroak, se puso en contra luz, dejando que la blanca tela de sus ropas, dejara ver la silueta de su figura, impresionando a Kenshin ante la visión que tuvo en ese momento, sobre la imagen de Uroak, vio la imagen de la muchacha que anoche había visto, la cual era la hija de Saito. Al parpadear, esa imagen desapareció dejando solo a Uroak, que miraba tranquilamente el blanco que estaba bastante lejos a mi parecer.

Uroak, miraba el blanco y estiraba lentamente sus músculos, sabiendo que la suerte dependía de cuanto esfuerzo hiciera, nunca cuando competía él, mostraba lo que sentía, se escondía en su caparazón, para poder concentrarse, lo necesitaba. Revisaba cada una de la flechas que iba a disparar, estaban hechas especialmente para él, al igual que el arco, su propio maestro se lo hizo y le enseño a utilizarlos de la manera mas precisa, logrando al cabo de algún tiempo incluso superarlo.

Presentía que muchas cosas cambiarían, desde anoche, pero eso no debía ocupar sus pensamientos, solo debía concentrarse en lograr ganar, apuntar siempre en el centro y no fallar ninguna vez, solo así podrían salvar al rey Saito y a las princesas de su destino. Nada mas importaba, ni siquiera su corazón, y su futuro.

Fijo, su vista al cielo, ahí, como una constante sombra tras él, se encontraba el águila, que hacia algunos días estaba con él. Una triste sonrisa curvo sus labios, pero moviendo la cabeza se concentro nuevamente, así cuando sus hermanos se acercaron a él, ya estaba completamente preparado.

-Estas listo hermano?.-pregunto Imugem un poco ansioso.

-Así es, listo y dispuesto hermano.-dijo Uroak, con una sonrisa en los labios pero que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Dependemos de ti hermano, solo tu puedes cambiar la suerte a nuestro favor.-dijo Oasim, sonriéndole traviesamente a su hermano menor.

-Jajaja, si lo se, el que yo sea el perfecto, me tiene que hacer recaer en mis pobres hombres todas las responsabilidades de mis dos hermanos mayores inútiles.-dijo riendo ante las caras asesinas de sus dos hermanos.

-Como que inútiles, pequeño demoniooooo!.-Imugem, salió corriendo tras Uroak, que se reía a la distancia mientras Oasim se reía de ellos dos, pero preparando también mentalmente la venganza contra su hermano menor. Tarde o temprano tendría que venir.

Kenshin miraba la escena sonriendo, y preguntándose si ya no estaría con alucinaciones, imaginando que sus tres contrincantes eran en realidad mujeres, así como tan rápidamente la pensó la desecho, pero de todas maneras la semilla de la duda estaba en su interior. Revisó confiadamente su equipo para poder competir, preparándose para ganar, el nunca había perdido, siempre ganaba en todo lo que hacia, por supuesto, si era Battousai, y nadie tenia la posibilidad de ganarle.

A los pocos minutos de correría de esos tres, Uroak, ya estaba nuevamente en su posición, junto a su arco y flechas, dándole los últimos toques a este. Los demás observaban los confiados movimientos de ambos, que preparaban todo para poder realizar la tercera prueba.

Kenshin fue el primero en disparar, tenían tres flechas, tres oportunidades. La primera flecha, de color azul, dio a unos centímetros del blanco, el siguiente tiro fue de Uroak, que quedo a la misma distancia que el de Kenshin. La segunda flecha del pelirrojo, dio en el centro mismo del blanco.

-Vamos Kenshin, sabes que eres mucho mejor, tu puedes, ya les ganamos a estos chicos.-decía Sano sonriendo y sacándole la lengua a Imugem que le pego una sola mirada que congelaría al mismo infierno.

-No este s tan confiado cabeza de gallina.- fue la respuesta escueta de Imugem, al ver dispara a su hermano, y dar en el centro mismo de su blanco, ambos estaban empatados, solo el próximo tiro definiría el resultado. Kenshin tomo una de sus flechas y apunto al centro de su blanco, confiadamente soltó la flecha, la cual salió rápidamente para clavarse al lado de la flecha que anteriormente había lanzado, ambas estaban muy juntas. Uroak, solo sonrió ante el tiro, le gustaba divertirse con ello y lanzo su flecha para que quedara en la misma situación que la de Kenshin.

-Vaya, parece que ambos estamos igual, que le parece una ultima flecha, pero esta vez compartiremos el blanco.-dijo Uroak, sonriéndole inocentemente a Kenshin, que acepto confiando en su capacidad como arquero y que nadie le había superado.

-Esta bien una ultima flecha.-dijo él, haciendo que uno de sus vasallos limpiara su blanco de manera que pudieran lanzar la flecha sin complicación.

-Por favor, comience usted.-dijo Uroak, sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo.

Kenshin tomó una de sus flechas y la lanzó precisamente en el centro, sabia que era imposible ganarle, ya tenia esta partida ganada. Uroak, sin tomar en cuenta la sonrisa satisfecha de battousai tomo su flecha, de color dorado y rojo, y suavemente apunto unos segundos y lanzó su flecha, rompiendo a la mitad la flecha de Kenshin quedando clavada en el blanco justo en medio de la flecha del pelirrojo (**NA: sino me entienden, onda la flecha de Uroak, atravesó la de Kenshin por la mitad, rompiendo en dos a lo largo así quedando clavada justo en la mitad, para referencia ver robbin hood XD).**

Dejando así anonadados a los del reino Himura, ya que creían los tres que este duelo estaba más que ganado por su parte.

-Fue una buena competencia príncipe Himura.-dijo Uroak, sonriendo, ante la cara de estupefacción del príncipe que se acerco rápidamente para ver el tiro, encontrándose con que realmente ese muchacho le había ganado, pero en una cosa se fijo, era que esas flechas se parecían demasiado a la que hace algún tiempo una hada le lanzo en el bosque. Al acercarse nuevamente a Uroak, el sostenía la flecha de el joven.

-Realmente me impresiono, eres muy buen arquero.-dijo Kenshin entregándole la flecha a Uroak, el cual la guardaba en su kayak, junto a las demás.

-Muchas gracias, mi maestro estaría más que contento con mi desempeño.-dijo con una mirada nostálgica en sus ojos azules, pero que rápidamente dieron paso a la alegría.

-Pues bien entonces esta competencia la ganaron ustedes. Felicidades.

-Así es, esperamos la próxima competencia con muchas ganas, al parecer la suerte esta ahora de nuestro lado.

-Así parece...- dijo Kenshin viendo como los tres hermanos se alejaban en dirección de su campamento, mientras que muchas ideas e imágenes se pasaban por la mente de nuestro lindo pelirrojo...

Continuara..

------------------------------------------------------

_**Holaaaaaaaaa, pues bien hasta aqui queda el capitulo 6 de esta historia, jojojo **_

_**espero que les haya gustado, cada vez la cosa se va poniendo mas interesante en este fics, vamos 2-1 aer que pasara en la proxima competencia que aun no se cual sea, asi que sujerencias varias se aceptan u.u  
Bueno SAludos a todas las que han dejado reviews, incluso a las que me han amenazado de asesinato, jajaja como ven, ya no tendran que tomar sus armas varias y salir a perseguirme (Ghia, se esconde bajo una piedrita, o detras de su novio, el primero ke encuentre servira)... **_

_**Saludos tb a las chicas de Kazuko, jajaja la mafia en accion..**_

_**yaps, no jodo más, aer si la inspiracion divina, me funca para hacer el capitulo dos de como perder a ken en 10 dias... trabajare en ello XD**_

_**beshos a mis nee-chan  
matta neee**_


End file.
